Two Sides of the Same Dragon
by Mining300
Summary: The Temporal Gate's seal has been broken. Or, at least, it will be. A warrior from from the future comes from a broken timeline with the intent of fixing it. But, with the temporally appearance of her enemy, will everything go up in flames. Or will Po's other, darker, half finally be defeated? (For the #KFPFRIEND16 competition.) (Revamped: 12/-)
1. Twisted Dragon

**You guys thought this story was done, didn't you? Well, no-** **actually I have intended to redo the ending for awhile now, but I thought why not revamp this thing all together? The ending was . . . confusing and unnecessary. It introduced a character or two that didn't belong and in the end the story really didn't accomplish anything. The characters learned nothing, no lesson. The story itself was rushed, put out in just a few weeks. It didn't have time to develop and I didn't have time to make it the best it could be. I am going to revamp this thing, you won't see too much of a chance till later in the story. there will be a progress meter . . . thing in the story description above, enjoy.**

* * *

Po, Shifu, and Tigress sat in a meditative pose, Po was fidgeting. "Ugh," He had enough. "can't we just wake her?"

Tigress rolled her eyes. Of course, he was referring to the young tiger girl that had fallen through a hole in the sky. Shifu had called it a temperance portal. Something about time travel. She had always thought that time travel was just a fool's dream, a corrupted legend.

Shifu shook his head, "Of course not, we don't know when or where she is from. Or even why she came back. She could be dangerous."

Po sighed, "All this waiting around, can't we move her to the temple? Or even to the valley?"

"No, we can't, the temporal gate makes things unstable. Any meddling could cause a rip in time. Fist, she wakes." He sighed, "We don't want a disturbance to the fabric of— already?"

They stood up, Po walked over to the girl waking up. "Now, maybe we can go back to the valley?"

Tigress sighed, "Po, you need to—" She stopped when she noticed the girl's eyes shoot open and she sprung to her feet. What she did next surprised everyone.

Po grabbed her arm before the claws could make it to his face. His eyes were wide and the girl's fist was slowly trembling. She was scowling and hate was burning in her eyes, it made Po uneasy. "Woah, calm down. No one here wants to hurt you,"

She seemed to become outraged by that, but didn't respond peacefully. "You bastard!"

Po was taken aback by this, his grip loosening. "Wha—"

The girl ripped her arm free and reeled it back again, until it was grabbed a second time, this time it was Tigress. "That's enough. Po may be many things, but that is not one of them." Her tone was serious and cold.

The girl's hostile nature instantly dropped, opting for a more surprised look. ". . . Mom? Did it . . . did it work?"

Tigress had backed up a few feet after realising the girl's arm, " _What_ did you just call me?"

The girl straightened herself, "Sorry, that just came out." She turned her head to look at Po, a glare forming over her eyes. "Did you . . . call him Po?"

Po's ears dropped at the uneasy tone in her voice. Shifu cleared his throat, "What is your name?" The girl hesitated. "Lin." Shifu pressed forward, "Lin, you used the Temporal Gate to get here, didn't you?"

Lin blinked, "How did you—"

"We saw the rip in time, that and your previous comment about being related to Master Tigress. Although, all things considered, I'm suprised on how you don't know who Po is. Considering . . . well, never mind,"

Tigress crossed her arms, "Considering what?"

"Nothing, forget it." He turned his attention back to Lin, "I hope you know what you're doing, you can never go back." He paused. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"What is it, Master Shifu?"

Shifu smiled at the mention of his name. At any case, she knew who he was. "Demonstrate your chi."

Lin nodded, "Alright." She extended a paw, concentrating as they glowed a vibrant yellow.

Shifu smiled as she opened her eyes, "So, you were telling the truth. Although, you never fully learned, did you?"

Her ears drooped, "No." She looked off to the side. Tigress narrowed her eyes, there was more to that statement. More to be said.

Shifu nodded, "Well then, why don't you tell us why you came back and maybe why you attacked Po,"

"The future is . . . destroyed. I've never really had the opportunity to meet any of you,"

Shifu and Po made eye contact, confusion running through both of them. Po nodded, "If you've never met any of us then . . . why attack me?"

Lin hesitated, "You . . . reminded me of someone,"

Po opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly hushed by Shifu. Shifu looked to the side and Po followed suit. The two stared off into the distance before it happened; a flash of purple light. The fabric of reality ripped open, leaving a twisting and turning cloud of righteous energy. "The temporal gate?"

Shifu narrowed his eyes, "Someone else is using it?"He noticed the ends were brimming along it's edges. "Someone reopened it!" He turned to Lin, "Are there any masters of chi left in your timeline?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm the last chi user and Kung-Fu master,"

"Wait," Tigress stepped forward, "Every master in China is dead?"

Lin nodded, "They were killed." Her eyes were locked on the portal. "I don't understand."

Fire sprouted from the mouth of the portal, spraying it on the ground and creating a curtain of heat. Grass burned and smoke rose into the sky. The group watched in anticipation as they saw a figure, obscured by flames emerge.

Lin's mouth was agape, "It— it can't be . . ."

Tigress looked over at the young tiger, "Who?"

The flames pulled back, giving way for the warriors to see the new figure. Po's eyes widened and Lin glared. Tigress and Shifu stood, unamused. "So, Po is still alive in the future." Tigress looked over at the young tiger, "Why did you attack him?" She then noticed the fear in Lin's eyes.

Fear quickly turned to surprise, then anger. "Dryn!"

The panda was clad in a dark, silk robe with familiar wrapping around his feet. "Lin." He muttered. He started his approach, completely unaware of the other's presence. "Is this where you've been hiding, Shǎguā."

Po stopped in front of Lin, giving the older Panda pause. He looked back at Lin, shaking his head at the young tiger whom was shaking in rage. "Let's not be hasty there, tiger." Po chuckled a bit, "I'll talk to him."

He walked forward, quickly feeling a sense of uneasiness, as if his instincts were telling him to run or, at least, attack. Something was wrong with this other panda and Po didn't like it. Just why was Lin so angry with him?

Soon the two panda's stood a few feet from one another. Po had a slight glare, not feeling comfortable around this person, not by a longshot. His presence made him shiver and forced his stomach to turn. The other panda had a wide smirk, even showing some teeth. "Dragon Warrior, it's an honor."

"Just who are you?"

The other panda chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?" He placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes, his smirk staying in tact. "We're one in the same."

Po's eyes widened briefly, "What?"

"It's true!" His eyes shot open, "We are two sides of the same coin, Po Ping!"

"That' not— Lin called you Dryn!"

"Ah, yes, the _brat_." He looked past Po and narrowed his eyes, his smirk dropping. "I'll deal with her when the time comes." He turned his attention back to Po, " _You_ are far more interesting at the moment."

Po held up his hands, "Woah, woah. Slow down." Po tilted his head in confusion, "Deal with her? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dryn's smirk returned, "I'm going to kill her."

Po took a step back, "What?!" He narrowed his eyes, "So, you're the lying type, then. There is no way you're me if you're willing to kill someone."

"Really?" He chuckled, "Tell that to Tai-lung or, even, Kai. And don't lie to me, you felt _good_ when Shen kicked the bucket."

Po growled, "I did not!"

"What, then? Did the fireworks distract you? Or was it simply the tiger? Tigress has always had an . . . effect on us, don't you think?"

Po stayed silent, but glared at Dryn. "You may not kill people, _Po_. But, you will." He gestured to the sky. "Our every dream was fulfilled. We had everything we wanted. We were the Dragon Warrior, Master of chi. We had a complete family. Full with a wife and child."

"And what happened to turn you into this?"

Dryn looked back at Po, "You know, it's rude to interrupt." He chuckled, "An . . . _accident_. Let's just say, within the decade, everyone except Monkey was dead."

Po took a sharp intake of air, choking up. "What happened?"

His voice was low and his smirk seemed to stretch as he talked. His eyes held a glint of pride, "I killed them. Every. Last. One."

Po'es eyes widened, "Did you catch up to Monkey?" Po didn't need a verbal answer, as Dryn's face stretched to support his ever growing smirk.

"I— I would never kill—"

"Want to know what I did to Tigress?" Po's eyed widened and his blood ran cold. He found himself taking a step back, his hands quivering.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Dryn glanced past to spot Shifu's face. Yep, he was listing in. _Good._ "You don't need imagination to piece together what I did. Let's just say that Lin would have been an older child if Tigress survived!"

Po clenched his fist, "You should stop while you're still standing,"

"Oh, but wait, there's more! If you're angry at _just that_ , then maybe I shouldn't tell you what I did to _dear old dad_ ," He waited to make sure he had Po's full attention. "You should've seen him. He was heartbroken, _shattered_. You Know, the one that was still breathing!"

Po's fist slammed into his stomach. He grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed his head into his. Despite the pain, Dryn smirked. Po grabbed him by the neck fur. "You should've stopped while you were ahead,"

"What? Are you going to kill me?" He reached up and grabbed Po's arm, squeezing the Dragon Warrior's wrist. "Please," He kneed him the stomach, making Po gasp for air and release his fur. "I know you too well, you won't kill me, not yet. Despite everything I've said, you lack the stomach to kill me or anyone, for that matter."

Dryn tossed him to the ground, "Do me a favor and call over your girlfriend, she'll be more of a challenge than you could ever be."

A tiny foot slammed into his stomach, launching him backwards. Dryn skitted across the ground and looked forward. "How about me, instead?"

Dryn stood to his full height, taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure you count, Shifu. But, I guess we do have a score to settle,"

Shifu launched forward, striking Dryn's chest. His eyes widened and his smirk widened, "That's the way, Shifu!" Shifu twisted his body, undeterred by Dryn's outburst, and kicked the panda in the neck. Dryn staggered, laughing quietly. Shifu growled and attacked, rapidly hitting him in the chest. Shifu flipped over him and kicked him the back. Dryn flipped around, almost falling backwards. He had a wide, twitching grin and dilated, red eyes.

Shifu's gasped at the sudden change of jade to crimson.

"There is definitely a difference." Dryn stood to his full height. "You are _much_ stronger than the Shifu in my timeline. There must've been a divergence of some calibur." He clenched his fist and pounded his chest. "All the better, fore the flame has yet to dwindle or be reborn."

Shifu's eyes widened, "That can't—" He jumped back and Dryn twisted around as several claws, clad in shadows, latched onto his arms.

"What?!"

"Shifu!" Po ran up to the next Red Panda, "What's happening?"

Shifu watched as more claws latched onto Dryn, "He's getting sucked back in,"

Dryn's smile had all but vanished and he was struggling to fight against the portals minions. "It's— it's trying to fix time? Is it because I reopened Lin's portal?" He yelled out, struggling, "No! I'm not done, here!" He twisted his body to look at Po and Shifu. "A whole new world . . ." He smiled, stretching out the next word, making the others shutter. " **Perfect~** " He clenched his fist, a blood-like color seeping out of his fist in the form of chi. "Let's see if he learned this . . ." He thrust his arm out, shooting a blinding projectile.

Po and Shifu darted out of the way, Po twisted to watch the projectile head straight for Lin. "No, move!"

Lin was pushed out of the way, by Tigress.

Po watched as she dropped to the ground. "No . . . No! Tigress!" Shifu darted towards the Tiger and Po stood motionless . . . and then the anger came. He twisted his neck, locking his eyes on the smirking Dryn.

"One of many, Dragon Warrior. One of many!" He laughed briefly before the claws jerked him away, pulling him back through the portal. The cloud of raging energy collapsed, blowing a gust of wind, warm wind, at Po. He put up his arms until it resided, before turning to run over to the others.

"Guys, guys!" He stopped short at seeing the cracks leaking red chi on Tigress's body. "A chi attack, ugh!"

Lin's eyes shook and her breathing was unnaturally high, "He knows . . . chi?"

Po punched the ground, "That guy!" Po took a deep breath, "Shifu, please, can you save her?"

Shifu shook his head, "His chi is far more potent than mine, I can't,"

Po narrowed his eyes, "I know what I have to do." He interlocked his hands, "Shifu, if I don't come back, then I'm sorry. I tried." He lifted his pinky, "Lin?"

"What?" She was currently forcing chi out of her palms, trying to push back Dryn's growing infection.

"If Dryn really is me, then I'm sorry." He pushed down his pinky, forcing his body into an explosion of chi.


	2. False Revival

"Inner peace . . . inner peace." Oogway levitated above the water, the sacred tree of the Spirit Realm casting a shadow over him. He repeated the mantra in his head once more before sighing. The presence he felt in the physical realm stuck to his mind like a child to a parent. It clung to him. He hadn't felt a presence like that in years. Only problem was he couldn't place where he felt it before; it eluded him.

He gave up on finding his peace and placed his feet on the ground, there was another problem: Tigress's chi was seeping away and much more quickly than he would have liked. He pieced two and two together, this dark force was killing her. It must've been strong enough; a problem for later, he was sure.

His head twitched at the sound of ripping reality, and a blinding gold light flashed into a pillar of chi. Electricity and rings of energy swept around the pillar as it became more and more transparent. He turned towards the light, no doubt the Dragon Warrior. Sure enough, Po stepped from the light, allowing it to dissipate behind him. "Oogway?!"

"Dragon Warrior, what are you doing in the Spirit Realm?"

Po turned to Oogway and walked forward, crossing the water and leaving extending rings across the pond. The old turtle could tell the raging storm inside his successor would not calm itself internally. "I don't have much time, I need to know how to reverse chi infections."

"Po, Tigress will be fine. But, I need to know what happened. What was that presence?"

"You mean . . . _Dryn_?"

Oogway had never heard that name. Regardless, it left a nasty taste on his tongue. "Dryn? Who is Dryn?"

"Claims to be me from an alternate timeline. Now, can you tell me how to save Tigress, please?"

"No." He placed a hand on the panda's shoulder. Quickly, he realized, he needed to explain further. The panda misunderstood his intentions. "This event is far too dangerous for me to stand to the side. I sensed multiple new beings, one of which that gives me pause and concern." He tapped his staff on the pond, surrounding them in a cloud of swirling chi. "I'm coming with you."

Po normally would be smiling, but his mind was linked to Tigress's condition. "You're coming with—?" The chi surrounding them faded away, leaving them in front of Shifu and Lin.

Oogway walked forward, "Hello, old friend." His right claws glowed gold.

"Master Oogway?"

Oogway didn't have to reach down much to drag a claw over the cracks of chi, sealing them in a gold stitch. The cracks pulsated violently with a mixture of red and golden chi and Tigress whimpered in pain. Oogway turned to the others, his voice low and weary. "Tell me about this . . . Dryn."

"He's evil. That's all you need to know." Lin's arms were crossed, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oogway."

"What about the fact that he killed everyone in his timeline." Po grit his teeth and clenched his fist, rage boiling over his eyes and his blood bubbled to the surface. "That . . . _monster_!"

"Anything else?"

Po looked over to Tigress, Dryn's statement echoing through his mind. He looked away, "No, nothing else."

Shifu sighed, "A much as it pains to say, it could be Po. We're going to have to deal with that."

"No." Shifu turned to Oogway, "The Dragon Warrior isn't like Fenghuang."

Po's eyes widened, "Who?"

Shifu sighed, "An old warrior who trained at the Jade Palace. She . . . turned evil." His ears drooped, "We don't know for sure, Po could still turn or it might just be an alternate reality."

"It can't be him, it can't even be mortal."

That caught Shifu's attention, not to mention: everyone else's. "What do you mean, Master Oogway?"

"There was no good in this Dryn, there was only darkness in his heart. I believe that something, something very dangerous, has taken control."

"But, that wouldn't explain why he kept saying he was me, that we were the same."

"It could have been in control for so long it created a sense of identity with your body, it may believe it's you, now." Oogway looked down at Tigress to see she was sweating and her body was tense, but the cracks of chi were sealed. "It seems my chi may have a adverse effect on her."

Po looked on with worry, "What do you mean?"

"Her body will either incorporate the chi I used to seal the cracks into her physical body or it will kill her."

"So, that's it? We just sit here and see if she dies?!"

Po looked over at Lin, "No. She'll survive, I promise. Besides, you're still here, so that means she's going to make it."

"No. That is not how time works." Oogway looked down at Tigress, who was beginning to stir. "Time works like an open stream, a river. It can still decay, as realities have ceased to exist, and it can break apart and create new routes. New timelines can appear and exist at the same time as ours. The difference between the Paradox Crystal and Temporal Gate may be profound but each creates new streams upon use."

"Oh." Po kneeled next to Tigress as her eyes cracked open.

"She'll still be weak for an hour or two, but the mixing of chi should make her physically stronger, maybe enough to take out this Dryn."

Tigress's eyes shot open, "Oogway?" She hissed in pain and Po placed a paw on her shoulder, "How are you here?"

Oogway smiled, "I believe Shifu would have asked that eventually. I may have died peacefully, but I didn't die naturally. I can travel through both realms as easily as the Dragon Warrior can, maybe even easier."

Tigress pushed herself to her feet, refusing the help, the stability, that Po provided. She wavered and her legs shook.

Shifu looked on, "As soon as we get back, we'll see what we can do about the pain." Shifu nodded for them to start their _journey_ back to the Jade Palace. "Lin?"

The young tiger looked down at Shifu as they started walking, "What is it?"

"You didn't know who Master Oogway was. Why?"

"It won't be easy to accept." Shifu nodded and she continued, "Not many Masters survived the first purge. Dryn's first attack. If they did, it was because they were absent from the fight. I was a infant at the time, but I'm sure if it had been his choice I wouldn't have lived." She narrowed her eyes at the ground, tracing the rocks they passed by, pebbles or stones. "Only Master Monkey, Viper, and my mother survived, they were on missions outside of the valley. Not to mention, it wouldn't be long until only Master Monkey remained. No one really talked about the deceased."

"Wait— so, Monkey raised you?" Po looked forward and smiled, "And he said he's not good with kids."

Tigress hook her head, "He was talking about infants, Po."

"Oh."

"Besides," Tigress looked over at Lin, "I'm more interested in Dryn."

Lin looked over at Tigress, "What about him?"

"He killed all of us, right?" Lin nodded and Tigress narrowed her eyes, "How? Aside from his chi, he didn't look that strong."

"I'm not sure, I've never seen anyone take him on like Shifu did. I've never seen him forced back, I'm sure I couldn't have fought him like that."

The group fell into a silence, the thought of Dryn fresh in all of their minds. Po didn't like either of the options, either turning evil or letting his body be used to hurt his friends. Both didn't appeal to him. A though then popped into his mind, he leaned in and whispered into Tigress's ear, " You didn't hear what Oogway theorised Dryn actually was, did you?"

"Save it for the Jade Palace, we need to tell the others about this."

Po nodded and faced ahead, seeing the village. "Oh, Po!"

Po sighed as his dad's approached. Mr. Ping faltered upon seeing Oogway, but continued. Li Shan grimaced at Tigress's rugged form. Her fur was sticking up and slightly burn near her chest and neck area. "What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we're all right, Li. But, we have . . . business to attend to,"

"Is it about your new recruit?"

Upon, Mr. Pings statement, Li looked past Po and Tigress to see Lin. "Oh, sorry for the interruption, we'll just let you pass,"

Po nodded, "I'll tell you guys everything, later. I promise."

They continued on their way, trying to avoid people noticing Oogway's return. Eventually, they made it to the top of the stairs, where the others were waiting for them. Shifu smiled, "Zeng told you we were coming?"

Viper nodded, "When he said Oogway was among you, I didn't think—"

"We have more pressing concerns than my revival, Master Viper." Oogway gestured over to Tigress, showing the others her burns. "We have a new enemy."

"He goes by Dryn." Lin narrowed her eyes, "And he will kill us all."

"So, we got some help taking on this Dryn, then." Mantis chimed in.

Shifu nodded, "Lin and Dryn are from the same future."

Viper slithered up to Tigress, with Crane lagging slightly behind. "Are you okay? Did Dryn do this to you?"

"Yeah," She looked over to Po, "I did."

Oogway shook his head, "Dryn isn't the same panda you are, Dragon Warrior,"

"That's a theory. Besides, you didn't meet him face to face. And, even if he isn't me, he's taken control of my body,"

"Po, you wouldn't never hurt me. But, Dryn would. He can't be you,"

Viper looked between the two, "So, does Dryn look like Po?"

Po nodded and Crane stepped forward, "Well, you shouldn't blame yourself for what someone else did,"

"Shifu, Lin." Oogway walked forward, passing the other students. "We need to talk. Alone."

Shifu nodded and gestured for Lin to follow Oogway, "I'll be in the Hall of Heroes in a few seconds, go." Lin nodded and walked after the turtle master. Shifu turned to his students.

"What do you need to talk about?" Monkey asked.

"Most likely, Lin's past and family. Oogway must understand that Lin can no longer leave to go back to her timeline. Po?"

Po's eyes widened, "What?"

"All of you need to relax, find a way. It's doubtful that Dryn was stay gone for long, so enjoy your peace while you have it. " His eyes transitioned over to Tigress, "Are you alright?" Tigress nodded. "Po, make sure she relaxes." With that he turned around and followed Oogway and Lin.

Po sighed, as the others turned to him. "Once we get there, you guys need to hear the full story. You too, Tigress." He smiled, "You should be healed by the time we arrive."

"Where are we going?"

Po looked over to Crane, "To a . . . _special place_."


	3. Second Encounter

"That sounds serious, but why does Oogway need to be here? Shifu was able to handle this guy easy enough, and he couldn't withstand the power of the furious five." Manis said.

Tigress had been listening closely to the conversation, ready to chime in or absorb new information.

Po shrugged, "Maybe he's involved because there's time travel? That or it's because he thinks I'm not actually in control of my body in that timeline." Po clenched his fists, "He thinks I'm possessed by some kind of demon."

Mantis hopped onto the panda's shoulders. "Either way, it's some alternate timeline, so you got nothing to worry about,"

Po crossed his arms, "I doubt that,"

"I don't." Po turned to Tigress, "You're openly disgusted by what Dryn has alluded to have done and the way he acts, am I wrong?"

"No, but— "

"But, Dryn changed the timeline when he came back, creating a barrier for you to _never_ become him. I doubt you'll ever become something you despise. I wouldn't. You're many things, Po, but you are not a hypocrite." She smiled, "Far from it."

"Thanks, Ti,"

Mantis hopped off the panda's shoulder, "Is it just me or is it getting a little cold out here?"

Po raised a paw into the air, "It is getting a little chilly." He looked off into the woods, next to a hill of stone. "Let's get a fire going. I'll be back," He stood to his feet. "I'm going to get some firewood." He put a hand out as a signal to stop when Tigress started to stand, "I've got this." He winked and then walked off.

Tigress watched him walk off, "Did he just—"

She was cut of by Monkey's and Mantis's light laughter. Viper and Crane rolled their eye. "What's so funny?" The serpant said.

Monkey cut his laughter short, "Po's going to get hurt,"

"Not before or a s severely as you two." Monkey and Mantis looked over to Tigress, "Or did you forget I was stronger than you two before the power boost from almost dying to Dryn?" She growled, "Besides, it wasn't funny."

Po placed a hand on the stone hill and started at the perfectly cut pile of wood. "What the—" He looked to the left and right, "Someone lives out here? Have I been intruding on someone's property for three years?"

There was a heavy footstep behind him and he whipped around, kicking dust into the air. Po franticly looked around him, having to turn around multiple times. He sighed, nothing was there. "What's wrong with me?" He must've been going crazy, having heard something that wasn't there. Po clenched his fist, "What use am I going to be if I'm going nuts?"

"You weren't going to be any help anyway,"

Po gasped, twisting to the voice. Dryn was standing inches away from him. He grit his teeth and swung his fist, hatred fueling his attack. Dryn tilted his head and slammed his own fist into Po's stomach. Before Po could scream or yell, a paw clasped over his mouth. "You aren't calling the others that almost undoubtedly came with you." Dryn grabbed Po's wrist with his free hand. "We need some alone time, don't you think?"

Po tried to pull away, but to no avail. Dryn continued on, "Surprised to see me? You know, Lin isn't the only one with access to time travel." He smirked and pulled Po around, positioning him towards the rocks. "Shall we say hello?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning wide. He released his grip on Po's mouth and wrist. Po didn't have time to act before Dyrn's fist flashed a vibrant crimson, "Dragon!"

Tigress's ears perked up and Viper turned to her sister. "Tigress, what's wrong?"

The others turned to Tigress as she spoke, "Po's been gone for longer than necessary, but I think I heard him shout something?"

As if on cue, Po burst through a wall of rocks, red smoke trailing off his body. His face was scrunched up in pain and he hit the ground like a skipping stone, bouncing and skitting before coming to a rest, dust leaving a trail from the rock wall. "Po!"

The panda struggled to look up as Tigress and Crane appeared in his sights. Tigress laid an arm on his back and Crane turned aggressively, as well as the others, to the new threat. "It's—" Po cut short as his inside flared up. "Stronger. . . ?"

Tigress stood up, her eyes locking on the approaching Panda. His smirk gave her chills. "Let's hope the strength I got from Oogway is enough to put him down,"

Dryn stopped his advance upon noticing Tigress walking towards him. "Always straight to the _action_ , Tigress?" He looked past her, his eyes locking on the avian. "Ah, _Crane_. It's . . . been _awhile_. And to think," He clenched his fist, "I'll finally have a chance to finally take your life!"

Crane narrowed his eyes, but not at the dangerous words. Dryn was wearing two rings, one jade and the other amber, on his first finger on both paws.

Tigress growled, "I'm your opponent!"

Dryn laughed, "Please, as if you could ever beat me! I am now stronger than your Shifu! Go ahead, try and prove me wrong!"

Tigress's eyes flashed gold and she dashed forward. Dryn's eyes widened as she appeared in front of him, "What?!"

Tigress drove her fist into his chest, knocking him back.

He slid to a stop, putting his arms up defensively, "I'm surprised, really, I am." He smiled wide, "I wonder what this will do."

Tigress punched again, forcing him to hop backwards to dodge the attack. Tigress snarled and kicked his legs out from under him. Dryn flipped around and pushed his arms against the ground, flipping him back to his feet. His eyes met hers, "And to think you're this strong, enough to push me back . . . maybe now you can bear my true power,"

Tigress scoffed, "Enough bluffing,"

She dashed forward, throwing her fist toward the panda.

Her muscles tensed up as their fists clashed. Her eyes widened and her ears shot up as he met her attack with hi own.

"Who's bluffing now, Tiger?" He pushed forward and she punched forward. He grabbed her wrist. "That's a nice power you posses!"

She slammed her forehead into his, forcing them apart. "If the real Po can't beat me, then a fake definitely can't,"

Dryn's smile dropped, "Pardon?"

He blocked two of Tigress's punches and twisted around another, the fourth hit him square in the face, throwing his head back. "We know you stole his body, whatever you are!"

Tigress clenched her paws, waiting for an attack.

Dryn had turned from staring at her to past her, "And you truly believe that?" His eyes turned to her slowly. He smirked, "I am the real Po." He placed a hand on his chest, Tigress noticed it was adorned with a amber ring. "I'm not some cheap imitation."

Tigress laughed sarcastically, "Right,"

Dryn dashed forward, clashing fists with her. "Is it that hard you to understand, Tigress?! Can you not bear the thought of me being evil?" He twisted his body and kicked her guarding arms. "I thought you knew better, do I need to prove myself once again?" He grabbed her arm, feline claws unsheathed, and flipped her over him. His other fist glowed, but instead of attacking her, he shot the chi into the sky. There was an crimson explosion with pink traces of energy. "You never liked fireworks, right?"

Her pupils dilated as she attacked. Dryn dodged, laughing. "You were at your most vulnerable. Boom! Right out the factory, failing where a simple wok could and would succeed." He twisted out of the way, "You gave up until I returned, until _he_ returned." He was looked at Po, "Looks like he fell to his pain. He's unconscious." His smirk grew, "I have something to show you." He turned back to Tigress, "You'll _love it_."

Tigress's hands were shaking, her eyes wide. "You can't—"

"Believe it, Suger." He reached to his robe and pulled something out, completely sealed in his paw. He held his hand forward, his eyes turning malicious, "Ready, Ti?"

She took a step back at the nickname, "No . . ."

A gust of wind tore through the area, knocking the both of them off guard, "What the—" Dryn looked up, "Crane?"

"Hey! Big guy!"

Dryn didn't have time to look down as a small, green blur smashed into his chin. He staggered backwards as Monkey grabbed his left arm, "Viper! Go!"

Viper wrapped around his arm and neck, mimicking the attack she used on Tai-lung. She attacked, smashing Dryn's fist into his face.

Monkey turned to Tigress, "Punch him, now!" Tigress was looking at the ground, looking at the object he had dropped. "Tigress!"

"Its—" Dryn growled, "No use!" He lifted the arm with Monkey off the ground and slammed the primate into the ground, wrenching the arm free. He grabbed Viper by the throat and ripped her off his arm and throat. He squeezed momentarily before dropping her. He looked over to Mantis, daring him to attack. The insect took the bait. Soon enough, he fell too. He reached his hand out, forcing a red light to emerge from the ground. The object Tigress was looking at levitated into the air and flew to the panda. He held out the ruby pendant, it was shaped like a turtle. "Now, do you understand? Just, why you can't possibly win?"

He chuckled and turned around, twisting his foot in the dirt. "You've interested me today, so I'll see you around." Tigress watched his back as he walked away. He stopped at the forest line and turned his head to her, "Oh! And Master Tigress, thanks for the idea!"

He finally disappeared into the forest line, leaving Tigress with the rest of the unconscious warriors. "Was that . . . ?"

She turned to Crane as he landed. He looked at the fallen Warrior, "Yeah, it was." She nodded towards the fallen warriors, "We need to get them to safety, immediately. We're taking the long way."


	4. Evolving Threat

narrowed his eyes as the two talked, Dryn was sounding more and more dangerous with the more information Lin gave. Although, it sounded almost personalized, exaggerated even. It was possible that was how she felt, knowing so little to _who_ he actually was. Shifu turned to around facing the young tiger and sagely turtle.

"Who survived the initial attack?"

"I don't know." Lin's ears were flat against her head, "All I know i that by the time I was four, only my mother and Uncle Monkey had survived, and by the time I was 12 only my Uncle was still around."

"Not to mention, it's not a matter of if he will return; it's a matter of when." Shifu walked past the two. "Dryn could already be back, he has access to time travel."

Oogway hummed thoughtfully, "Indeed. Maybe you, nor your students, should fight him,"

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "He isn't that powerful, two of my Students could take him out. Not to mention, he wasn't a match for me when we fought,"

"That's the thing, Shifu. You may have fought him earlier today, but you may have also fought him decades ago. He has time travel, what are the chances he's going to travel back unprepared. Demon or not, I doubt he's that stupid." Oogway sighed, "I'll take care of it, you needn't worry."

Shifu opened his mouth to argue, not in the matter of strength, but of responsibility. However, his ears twitched, signifying the return of his students. "Ah, they've returned."

The three turned towards the door as it slammed open, with Tigress and Crane dragging their friends through. Tigress had Po and Monkey over hyer shoulder, while Crane carried Viper and Mantis. Tigress leaned Po and Monkey against a pillar, and Crane set VIper and Mantis on the ground.

"What happened?"

The two seemed to ignore Shifu as they sprinted/flew off in some kind of pursuit. Oogway walked over, along with Lin. "It seems Dryn has returned,"

"It could've been anything,"

Oogway shook his head at Shifu, "And what are the chances of that, old friend?"

"High." The two masters turned to Lin, "This isn't Dryn's work, they're still alive."

"You'd be wrong." Tigress said as she and Crane walked up, rolled up mats in their grips. They quickly laid them out and started repositioning their friends. "Dryn has returned and did this."

Shifu narrowed his eyes, "He's gotten stronger?"

Tigress had started to move Po, feeling unnaturally tense. "Much stronger." She placed the panda down on the mat. "Po was the first he took down."

"He was different, as well." Everyone turned to Crane, "He had two rings—"

"One Jade and one Amber, I noticed. I doubt they have any importance." Tigress stood to her feet.

"So, is he some kind of demon?"

Tigress looked to Lin and shook her head, "No. He's evil, but very much Po."

"And how can you tell, Master Tigress?" Oogway said, leaning on his staff.

"He knew of Gongmen. How I felt in Gongmen." Shifu clenched her fists, "He brought my emotions into the fight, he knew." She turned and looked down at Po's body. "Po knows." She squeezed her eyes shut, a sharp growl escaped her throat. "I'm going to train."

Shifu watched as she left, feeling a twinge of pity. He turned as Oogway started to walk away. "Master?"

"I'll be back in a few minute, Shifu."

Shifu nodded and turned to Lin and Crane, "We've got a problem on our hands,"

"We've noticed." Lin looked down at the unconscious warriors. "He's back and stronger than we thought, what now?"

"We let Master Oogway take care of it." Shifu turned towards the direction Tigress had left in, "I'll be looking into the thousand scrolls, later."

One, two, three. Wood shattered, sending splinters of wood in all directions. Tigress whipped around, kicking at another wooden warrior. It shattered into peices. She jumped backwards, flipping in midair, and slammed her fist into yet another wooden warrior. She stood to her feet, letting her chi build in her left paw. She growled as she sent the projectile in the heart of the wooden army, destroying a good dozen soldiers. She let out a sigh and regained her composure.

"What is it?"

Tigress tilted her head to Shifu, who had just entered the training hall. "What do you mean?"

"That Dryn beat you? That he hurt your friends. That he is threatening your home? Are you mad at Dryn or Po?"

"And why would I be mad at Po?"

"He knew of your feelings, in general or at Gongmen, maybe both. And he hasn't said a word. Are you angry at the evil or the fearful?" Shifu picked up a chunk of wood. "Hm?"

"Can't I be mad at both?" She punched another machine, shattering it to pieces. "Dryn is everything Po could be and everything that I fear from him."

"He's your nightmare. A reality where Po has turned from the light and became what you despise. I understand what you're going through. Although, there is still a chance Po won't go down that road,"

"Right, time travel." Tigress raised her paw and clenched her fist.

"And Po?"

Tigress hesitated. "I just— I'm upset,"

"He knew of your feelings without your knowledge. But, how do you even know he knows?"

"I have my reasons,"

Shifu nodded, "I'll leave you two alone, then,"

"Two?"

Shifu walked up to the doors and passed by the approaching panda, "I'll see you later, Po,"

Po raised a hand and walked in, he had bandages wrapped around his chest, and right arm. "Hey, Ti,"

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "You shouldn't be here. Your pain should've kept you bedridden,"

"Yeah, good thing Oogway made a batch of that one potion that lessens the pain. It's not gone, but it's good enough." He had walked up to Tigress, "We got beat, didn't we?"

"He won,"

"Listen, Tigress. He's me. He knew where that place was, only Shifu and myself have been there. There's no way he could be someone other than me. I tried to tell Oogway, but he didn't listen,"

"Oogway still believes that?" Tigress placed her hands on her hips, "I don't see how."

"Right." Po sighed, "Oogway kinda told me why you stormed out." He fidgeted his fingers, "Dryn mentioned Gongmen."

"Remember how a month after Gongmen I told you what happened after you were . . ."

"Shot?"

"Yeah, that. Dryn knew how I felt. He knew what you know, but more than I thought. But I never knew you pieced it together, that you correctly assumed my feelings."

Po shifted his feet, "I don't want to say I never assumed, but I never acted on those assumptions. I . . . what if I was wrong? I don't want to create a division between us,"

"I know how you feel, but, even though we know each other's thoughts and feelings, we can't act upon them,"

"Because of Dryn. Until he is taken care of, we cannot—"

"We cannot carry out our feelings." Tigress turned away from Po, "Excuse me, but I need to train."

"Yeah." Po turned away from Tigress and walked out of the training hall hastily. He sighed deeply. He stood still for a moment. His eyes hardened, "What was the point of that?"

Shifu looked up at Oogway, awaiting a response. "Dragon Warrior, did you lie at all?"

Po shook his head, "Of course not." He crossed his arms. "What reason would I have?"

"None. Just answer me one question. What did you see?"

Po looked away from the turtle. "Truthfully? Fear. I saw fear in her eyes,"

Oogway looked down at Shifu, a grim look on his face. "Answer a question for yourself. What does that mean?"

Po centered his vision forward, frowning. "Not sure if I want too." He walked past Oogway, "I need to tell my Dads what's been going on,"

Oogway followed him, albeit at a slower pace. "I'll go as well, I owe them an explanation as to why their son is coming to them in bandages." He nodded to Shifu before turning his attention forward.

Shifu watched as the two disappeared from his sight. "Hopefully, this will be over soon." With that said he turned and headed for the library, in search of answers to one question.

 _How do you defeat someone with never ending strength._


	5. Shattering Oogway

"I don't even know how I'm going to explain that an evil version of me from the future is threatening the peace of the valley." Po looked back at Oogway briefly, "And yes, that's what I'm sticking too."

Oogway sighed, "I fear you're taking this to heart far more than you should. You connecting to this Dryn is you applying blame onto yourself. It's not healthy, and it's incorrect,"

"Maybe, but either way, it's my body that I've built up that's doing the harm." Po looked towards the ground, "We have the same face, there's not much to speculate."

"Po." Oogway placed a hand on the panda's shoulder, forcing both of them to a stop. "Let's say he is you. I still believe that it's not your fault. You haven't done it yet, you're still . . . good. What you should strive for is prevention, not some twisted form of self-harm." He looked the panda in the eye, "Let me tell you a story."

"A story? About what?"

Oogway smiled, "About who, not what. That would be rude." Oogway turned to the passing villagers, some of which staring at the deceased Master. "It's about an old friend of mine. Well, a student, actually. Fenghuang."

"Wait. Shifu mentioned her, right?"

"Indeed. She was part of the furious five when Shifu was its leader. This Dryn is like Fenghuang, in a way. She turned evil just as he did, but she was once a good person. Had things gone differently she would have taught you at some point."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I've seen it."

Po's eyes widened, "Seen it? Master … I'm not sure I understand."

Oogway chuckled to himself, "There is an old artifact. It allows you to bend time to your will and traverse to other timelines."

"Temporal gate?"

"No. The temporal gate only allows you to travel to worlds identical to your own, past or future. From there on you can change the timelines as Lin herself is striving to do. Now, the _Paradox Crystal_ , that is the artifact I was talking about. Through it you can travel to any timeline, any universe. You may even find one where you never existed." Oogway shook his head, "I'm getting off topic. I traveled to another timeline where Fenghuang never betrayed us."

Po's eyes softened, "How was it?"

"It was like seeing a daughter that had died." He placed hand on his forehead, "You should go. I will catch up."

Po nodded, "Thanks, Master Oogway. For sharing that. I— I'm glad you're with us. I'll uh, see you ahead." He smiled and ran in the direction that had been walking in.

Oogway watched him leave, his smile replaced with a grim, knowing look. "I know you're there." Oogway turned his head as someone landed behind him. He narrowed his eyes, "Ke-Pa."

"Ke-Pa? You mean the dragon? The demon? The one you made a mortal?" Dryn laughed, "He was very pretentious. All that power he gloated about; and yet, when it actually came down to it he was just weak." Dryn lifted his fist, "There were many secrets hidden in your library, Oogway. Ke-Pa's existence was just one of many."

Oogway narrowed his eyes, "You can't fool me, Demon. I know your tricks." Oogway shifted into a defensive stance.

"C'mon, Oogway! Do I really have to break you in, as well?" Dryn launched forward, "I'm not some pretender!" Dryn punched and Oogway dodged. "I am the real Dragon Warrior. The real Po. I am THE panda!" He grabbed the tip of Oogway's shell, "Believe it, Ke-Pa would have never made it this far. He would have been stopped, by you and your _precious_ chi of cleansing. Or . . . wait . . . is that mine, now?" He twisted to the side and threw Oogway into the wall.

The wall behind Oogway cracked and he grimaced, "Young Tigress seems to believe you, but I won't buy your lies. No _proof_ you can give will trick me,"

"Fine, then I won't bother. My words would be lost on someone as old as you anyway. Knowing you, you'd just give some uplifting speech at an old tree about noodles." Ooway's eyes widened slightly. "Quit, don't quit... Noodles, don't noodles... You are too concerned about what was and what will be. Or rather, what I'm not. Would Ke-Pa have known that little speck of history?" He began walking forward, his eyes glowing red. "That's not to say I didn't pick up a few tricks from him and his young friend. After all," He reached into his robe and pulled out a crystal, swirling with glowing, vibrant colors. "I wouldn't be here without them."

Oogway's eyes widened, "A paradox crystal! How?!"

Dryn put the crystal back in his robe. "C'mon Oogway, piece it together. You're smart. After all, you belive in that multiple realities thing, right? Let's just say I had a visitor." He dashed forward. "Game over." He kicked Oogway's legs, forcing him to fall backwards. He punched him in his stomach and grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head into Oogway's.

Dryn's smile had fully disappeared by the time Oogway hit the ground, "This— this is all wrong." He narrowed his eyes as Oogway pushed on his cane, standing to his feet. "If Shifu, Po, Tigress, everyone else, is exponentially stronger, than you shouldn't be this weak. I should have to struggle." He grit his teeth, "You're toying with me!"

Oogway stood to his full height and started walking forward. Dryn took two steps back as Oogway stopped in front of him, "I may be old, but," He jabbed his claws into Dryn's right arm. Dryn stiffened and turned his head to the puncture. "I'm still the creator of kung-fu. And," He pulled out his claws and kicked him in the chest. An explosion, resulting in golden smoke, sending the panda flying backwards. "I'm still the most powerful when it comes to chi."

Dryn hit the ground and bounced into a wall, causing him to break through and land on the inside of the building. "Oh . . . that hurts." Rocks tumbled as he stood to his feet. He brushed dust off his shoulder, "So, _Master_ , you were toying with me from the beginning. You just wanted me to talk."

"And you will talk more. Lin said she never knew of anyone except for Master Monkey and Tigress. Why?"

Dryn didn't open his lips, but his eyes held a nasty grin.

"Talk!"

"You know, Oogway, you're right about being the most powerful in the mortal realm, but there is one thing you still are." He walked through the hole that he crashed through and held his right hand towards the sky. "A senile old man."

Oogway narrowed his eyes, "What happened to your Jade ring?"

Dryn's smile widened, "Did Crane tell you about that? He's very perceptive. But," Oogway noticed his fingers twitch, "it's with someone very reliable!"

Oogway's eyes widened as Dryn's lifted hand shot out a vibrant, crimson energy that swirled and condensed into a large fire ball the size of Oogway's torso. "The mongolian fireball?"

Dyrn laughed, "What else? Courtesy of the old owl rotting in the mountains!" He aimed his outstretched hand to the turtle. "Tell Tigress that I'll see her soon!"

The fireball launched forward, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. Oogway held out his cane as it slammed into him, pushing him back into a building. The energy parted and pooled into two areas, exploding and raining fire all around the two combatants. Smoke come from Oogway's claws and cane.

Dryn clapped, "Well done, Master of Chi. What you cannot absorb, you deflect. Sound familiar?"

Oogway walked forward, "No more games,"

"Agreed." Dryn rushed forward, throwing his fist forward. "Ready, old man?! This is your final battle! This is where— " His mouth ran dry as Oogway's fist smashed into his stomach. "Wha— " He was flipped backwards and landed on his hands. He flipped onto his feet. "Still got some fire in ya?" He looked behind him, eyeing the flames. "Good, I could use the exercise— " Oogway's staff slammed into the side of his head. Dryn landed on his side and turned his head to look up the the turtle.

"Fenghuang taught you the mongolian fireball?"

"Oh, she taught me much more than that, but a monkey could figure that out." He stood to his feet, brushing dust off his chest. "Round two?"

The old turtle rushed forward, striking with a quick jab. Dryn twisted his body out of the way, narrowly dodging Oogway's attack. He clenched his paw and punched forward. It hit air as Oogway jumped over the attack and kicked down, slamming his foot into the panda's nose. Two paws clamped on the old master's foot as Dryn's head snapped back. The panda pulled the turtle towards him and twisted around. He slammed Oogway into the ground, and retaliation Oogway slashed his claws forward.

"Missed me." Dryn backed away as Oogway stood to his feet, his breathing heavy. He put his arms up as Oogway descended upon him. Blow after blow hit his arms. His black sleeves started to tear and rip as Oogway's claws tore into their fabric. He quickly moved his arms down to block a strike from Oogway, amined at his gut. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Almost immediately Oogway's fist slammed into his cheek, throwing him backwards. His back slammed into the wall, his body digged into the building. The wall shattered behind him, fragments jetting in all directions. He raised his hand to his cheek, feeling the burnt fur. Golden smoke was rising from the fur and it stung. Dryn smirked, "Oh, I see." He pushed off the wall, his eyes gleaming. "You tried to cleanse me, didn't you? Well, do you believe it now, Oogway? Or, are you still the stubborn little child that wanted to explore the world?"

Oogway's eyes were wide, "How— what are you?"

"I'm no demon, I can tell you that. I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior. Didn't you already think of the possibility?"

Oogway rushed forward and jabbed his staff into Dryn's chest, he twisted around and slammed his leg into the panda's side. Dryn coughed up blood and grabbed his side as he backed away. "You don't realize how much you're outmatched." The old turtle sighed, "Just give in."

"Such arrogance." He looked Oogway in the eye, smirking. "You're losing, turtle. Give up, and I'll make it quick."

Oogway shook his head and stepped forward. He raised his staff, "We'll get answers later." He slammed down, his staff surging with chi.

Dryn grabbed the staff and kicked Oogway in the stomach; Oogway slid backwards, his staff now out of his grip and red smoke trailing off his shell. Dryn was now standing to his full height, any signs of pain gone. "Yes, you will."

Oogway looked down at his shell, he could feel a bruise forming under the protective layering. A water droplet fell to the ground, nearly missing his claws. He smiled, "Your fire is gone." He looked up to the sky only to be shocked. There were no clouds. His eyes widened and he lifted a claw to them. He pulled back as he felt a tear in his palm. Oogway was crying.

Dryn laughed and walked forward, he bared his teeth as Oogway looked to him. "So emotional! Or, is it rather, you're getting a little too hot for your own good? Can't take the heat?" He stopped and threw Oogway's staff into the surging flames. "Get a cool drink." He rushed forward and punched Oogway in the top of his shell, his fist cracking the protective surface. Oogway stumbled back, but Dryn grabbed him back the shoulders. "You see, Oogway, this is the problem with leaving the water. You're cold blooded, remember?" He threw him to the side.

Oogway slid across the ground, stopping just before the flames. His breathing quickened and his eyes became heavy. "No . . ."

"Oh yes." Dryn slammed his foot into the back of Oogway's shell causing him to scream out in pain. "Not so tough now, are you?" He patted his chest, "As for me, I can't say the same. I'm now the strongest there is!" He tilted Oogway's body towards the flame, "Have fun frying, I have a certain date to catch." He pulled out the Paradox Crystal and held it high. "Wanna know something sweet? It's only thanks to this time that I am even here. I've revied a gift from our friends in the valley. So long, _Master_." It glowed a deep white and purple light jumped from it and coated his body. His smirk grew before he vanished, leaving only smoke, Oogway, and the fatal flames.

There was now a puddle of tears and Oogway's shell was cracked down the middle. He tried to push up, only to fall back down. The flames had gotten closer. Oogway groaned and closed his eyes.

Dryn had won.


	6. Farewell, Oogway! Problems have arisen!

Crane looked down at the three unconscious masters. "How much does it unsettle you?" He heard the shifting of feet, the sign of uneasiness. He turned his head, diverting his head from his sleeping friends to young tiger, Lin. "I know it may be hard, coming to the past to escape and only to be confronted by your fears."

"It's not that. It's the fact that he's here because of me." The young tiger clenched her paws, her sharp claws digging into flesh. "If I didn't come back, then your timeline wouldn't be subject to this."

"That may be true, but we would still be destined to your future. You're trying to make a difference, that's all that matters,"

"I learned from the best. My mother always said to look out for those around, so that they in return can look out for you." Lin smiled, "It's just great to see her again."

Crane's eyes widened slightly, "Wait— is Tigress . . ."

Lin chuckled, "It doesn't take a lot to figure out, does it?"

Crane looked in the direction of the training hall. "Who would've thought. I always assumed Tigress would adopt, but knowing that she has a daughter of flesh and blood, it's something alright,"

"Why would she adopt?"

"Seriously?" Crane focused his eyes on Lin, "Did she ever tell you that she was adopted?"

Lin shrugged, "Not really, she died when I was young. Everyone did, you know that. I mean, I hope you know that. Do you know that?"

"Po and Tigress informed us of the future, how do— "

Lin had peeked out the open doors. "Is there supposed to be a fire down there?"

Crane's head snapped towards the village below. "No, no!" He turned to the the unconscious warriors, "That's not good."

"The fire seems contained. Maybe, if we head out now we can prevent its further spread,"

Crane sighed and turned towards the village. "We need to save as many people as possible, don't stop for anything." With that he spread his wings and took flight.

Po slammed his shoulder into the wooden door, busting through into the house that was ablaze. "Hello?!" Po stepped in further, edging towards the middle of the house. His head snapped as he heard a small, weak voice crying out for help. "Kids . . ." He slammed his foot into the ground and sprinted in the direction of the voice. He rushed into the next room.

His eyes softened at the child huddling in the corner. He a wooden bench adorned with a thin blanket, soon to ignite. He scooped up the child, "Where is you family?" The child shook with fear as they huddled into the fur of Po's chest.

"Gone,"

Po's eyes widened in shock, but he was reassured he needed to get out of there as the house groaned from the building flames. He gripped the frame of the window and jumped out of the building. His feet landed on the wall of the next house and he slid down to the ground. He held the child close and sprinted out of the alleyway. Left and right held flames reaching as high as small buildings. "Stay calm,"

He spotted two more children, holding each other just outside of another building. He recognized it as a new restaurant. He hadn't even been there yet. He Sprinted forward as the sign above them started to sway and the ropes caught flame. "Move!" They didn't get it in time and just turned to look at him.

Desperation kicked in and his eyes glowed yellow. His speed skyrocketed and he slid under the falling sign, grabbing the two kids and getting to safety as it slammed into the ground. He got to his feet, "Parents?"

"They went shopping, Mr. Dragon Warrior." Po looked down at them, smiling a bit.

"They're safe, then." He narrowed his eyes as he heard a flapping noise. He looked up, "Crane?" His eyes widened, "Crane!"

The avian stopped his flight and dropped down to Po. "What's going on? Why is there this much fire?"

"I have no idea and I don't care." He held out the kids, "Take these guys to safety, I'm going back in. Where is everyone else?"

Crane took off his hat and allowed Po to place the kids in it. "Lin is here. The fire seems contained, we didn't want it to get out of hand by wasting time to get the others." He started flapping his wings, his altitude rising. "Po, there's someone in the center of the flames, I didn't see who it was, but you need to get them out and fast." He bolted into the sky.

"Center? But who could— oh no." He turned on his heels and bolted, the power of his chi adding great speed and his fear adding fear to his heart. _It couldn't be, it was too soon._

He clenched his jaw and jumped through the wall of flames, his fur singing and his skin burning. His mind went rigid as he saw the limp reptilian body. "No . . ." In an instant he was at the body. "Oogway! No!" His paw trembled and the chi escaped from his eyes vanished. He grabbed the turtles shoulder and turned the body, examining the huge crack shappen across his shell. "Oh, oh no."

The old turtle coughed and cracked open his dry eyes. "Po,"

"Save your strength, Master. I'll get you out of here." Po winced as Oogway's claws dug into his arm.

"No, I'm— I'm already too far gone." Oogway's eyes drooped and Po had to prop up his neck and head. "I was wrong."

"Oogway, stop talking,"

"Dryn isn't Ke-Pa. He is— " Oogway shuddered, his body twitched. "You and him, you are the same. Use that. Find your— " He breathing started to slow and his head started to fall back. "Find your weakness."

Po shifted his body and picked up the entirely of Oogway's body. He looked around, eyeing the flames. "Dryn . . ." His body shook with rage and silent weeping. His eyes flashed gold and his fur stood straight up. He looked back down at the deceased turtle, "He did this, didn't he?" He sighed and looked at the flames in front of him. "Rest well, Oogway."

Lin landed and set a two small animals on the ground. She walked up to the avian Master who had just landed. "Is that it?"

"No." The two Masters turned to Mr. Ping and Li Shan. "Po's been in there for over a quarter of an hour. What could he possibly be doing?"

Crane spread his wings, "I'll go see if I can help him. Last I saw him was a few minutes ago."

"Wait— maybe that's not the best idea,"

Crane turned his head to Lin, "Why not?"

Lin looked into the blazing fire, "He becomes Dryn. We can't just allow that to happen,"

Li Shan and Mr. Ping took a step back. "Wait— what?"

Crane narrowed his eyes but didn't open his beak.

"If he dies now, then Dryn won't exist in this timeline." She sighed, "I know it's grim and unpleasant. But, is he worth the risk?"

"It is, trust me." Crane spread his wings. "Po is a member of our family, and can you say for certain that he will fall down the same path or even allow his body to become one with another? This whole situation has changed everyone."

"If he does truly get possessed, then what do his experiences matter?"

"Who are you, even?" Lin looked down at the small goose. "Talking about our son like some kind of— of nuisance! You can't just leave him in there!"

"If you won't go for him, then we will." Li Shan crossed his arms.

Crane flapped his wings and took to the sky. He looked into the fire before allowing his descent, "That won't be necessary,"

Before anyone could respond, a black and white blur bolted through the fire and skid to a stop, just feet away from them. "Po," Mr. Ping addressed his son, "Who is this young tiger and why would she want you dead?"

Po twisted on his heel and turned around, causing Cran to gasp. Lin looked at the limp turtle, "Wasn't he the old grandmaster?" Her voice trembled with fear.

Po nodded, "Crane, Lin, head up to Jade Palace and . . . Lin, can you do me a favor?" He held out Oogway's body. "I need to explain something real quick,"

Lin nodded and took the dead turtle from his arms. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Some of it." He looked at his dad's. "Don't worry about it, I've been thinking the same thing recently. Maybe this timeline would be better off without me." He clenched his fists, "Go."

The two dads waited till Crane and Lin had left, "Whats going on, Son?" Li Shan had worry in his eyes.

"I can't stay for long." He looked between Li Shan and Mr. Ping. "I may have a funeral to go to." He hesitated, "Okay, look, there are some really bad things happening right now. One of which ties to Lin, the tiger that was just here, and her past. She's had it rough and I don't blame her for thinking like that. Oogway lost, he's dead. With that, what chance do we even stand?"

Po almost flinched as the paw rested on his shoulder. "Po, you're our son. We have faith in you,"

Mr. Ping nodded to Li's words. "Yeah, you beat Tai-lung, Shen, and Kai. Not to mention all those criminals you and the five put in Chorh-Gom."

Po's eyes widened, "Chorh-Gom?" He looked back up at the Jade Palace. "I've got to go, can you guys do me a favor?"

Li looked at Mr. Ping, the goose nodded. "Anything, anything for you, Po."

"Start packing,"

Shifu walked into the Hall of Heroes, scroll in hand. He could see his students stirring, except for Viper, who was already awake. "I see you're awake,"

Mantis and Monkey groaned as they stood up. "Are we . . . alive?"

Shifu rolled his eyes, but it was Viper who responded, "Yes, Mantis, we are alive,"

"Good, I think I found a way to beat Dryn. It's a little underhanded, but we are in desperate times, unless Oogway takes care of him." Shifu looked at the opened doors, "Where are Crane and Lin?"

"Don't know, I think they're in the valley,"

Shifu looked through the opened doors, looking up to the faded smoke. "Hm, seems like there was a fire. Seems to have died out or have been put out by the villagers." He turned back to his students, "They must have went to put it out."

"Seems logical." Crane landed on the outside of the door. "But, we need to talk, terrible happened."

Viper slither into the avians line of sight, "What?"

Shifu took a step back as Lin came up the thousand steps. "No . . ."

"We're sorry, Shifu. He died in the fire,"

"I— I. Viper go get Tigress," Shifu closed his eyes and pointed his snout towards the ground.

Viper nodded and slither out the door. Mantis and Monkey looked at each other. Monkey spoke up, "Crane, who found him?"

"I did." Mantis and Monkey walked over to Shifu and looked out the door at the panda. Po gasped for breath, "We have a really big problem."

Mantis sighed, "Oogway's gone,"

"Something else. It was Dryn. He attacked again!"

Shifu opened his eyes, "What? Three times in one day?"

Po nodded, "It's strange. Almost like he got stronger instead of losing energy. How did he go from losing to you to beating Oogway? It doesn't make sense." Po sighed, "But, that's kind of not important. Someone needs to go and warn Chorh-Gom, what if he goes and breaks out the prisoners!"

"We would be in real trouble." Shifu looked at Lin, "You can set him down, we'll take care of him in a second." He turned to Crane, "I'm sorry, but Po's right. We need you to fly out to the prison and warn the guards."

Mantis hopped onto Crane's hat. "Always stuck with flying duty, huh?"

"Take Mantis,"

Mantis groaned, "Well, at least you got someone to keep you company,"

"Just in case you meet Dryn." Shifu narrowed his eyes, "Do not engage."

They nodded and Crane backed up, giving Po a glance of reassurance. Po nodded and Crane flapped his wings, bursting to the sky.

"Po, Lin, I'm going to need your help with something,"

Po turned around, "With what— oh." He looked at Oogway's body. "Peach tree?"

Shifu nodded, "I think that would be for the best,"


	7. Overtaken Sorrow!

The flame burned a light orange, illuminating the blanket of night at the sacred site. Shifu stared at the flame as the candle was gently placed on the ground, directly on top of the repacked soil. "I'm sorry, Master." Shifu closed his eyes, "Forgive us."

Po stood to his feet and glanced at Shifu before turning his attention back to the candle. It flame wavered and he forced himself to look away, down towards the Valley.

Tigress placed a paw on Shifu's shoulder, "Master."

Shifu sighed, "Master Oogway, forgive us for not being able to give you a proper burial or tomb. We simply do not have the time, as you know the current stakes. We have an enemy, possibly stronger than we will ever be and we wish we had the time to make your burial have more . . . no, we will see to it that your burial is proper later on. I promise you, Master. I promise on my life."

Po looked back, making eye contact with Monkey and Viper, before staring at the candle. A gust of peach petals flew by, grazing the ground near the open flame.

Shifu smiled, "Thank you, Master." He looked to his students, "To the temple immediately. For all we know, Dryn could come tomorrow. I'll take the first watch."

"Shifu." The red panda turned to the Dragon Warrior. "What about the Valley? If Dryn comes then . . ."

"Right." Master Shifu turned to Monkey, "Evacuate the Valley, then come get some rest."

Monkey nodded and the group started to leave, but Po grabbed Tigress's arm. "Wait, we need to talk."

Tigress nodded as the others escaped down the spiral stairs, all except Lin who stayed within ear distance.

"Listen, Ti. I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but we may not make it out of this, not alive."

"Po— "

"He's already beat us hands down, Tigress! He killed everyone in his timeline and now . . . Oogway's gone. If he was able to beat the strongest, most powerful, Kung Fu Master to ever exist then how do we even stand a chance? Oogway's trained for hundreds of years and what do we got? Twenty? Heck, Dryn beat me with one attack! One!" He looked her in the eye, "It's just that I want to say something now, just incase— "

"Po!" She sighed, "We are not going to die. C'mon." She turned around and walked down the stairs, passing by Lin, "Listening in is rude."

Po looked at the ground and back over to the candle. " Oogway, I'm sorry."

Po sighed, "I'm also sorry for what happened in your time, Lin." He looked her in the eye, "And I can't blame you for staying around to make sure nothing happened." He walked down the stairs, "Let's go."

The two easily catched up to Tigress. The two tigers made eye contact and Tigress scoffed. An uncomfortable silence was born and each step agonized Po.

They neared the barracks. Po looked over to see Tigress talking to Crane. The avian seemed calm, but Po could see him shaking his head slightly. Tigress was seething in anger, her hands violently flicking around and her muzzle scrunched up in support of her narrowed eyes.

Shifu walk out, presumably after talking with Viper. Crane and Tigress stopped talking. Po sped up his pace, "Hey, Shifu. I'm going to make something to eat, want some?"

Lin raised an eyebrow, "Wait— you cook?"

Tigress smiled, "He does, you should try some."

"No. I have something I need to look into." He swiftly walked away from the barracks, not another word spent.

Po sighed, now Shifu was even more tightly bound. Welp, nothing he could do about it anyways. He turned to Crane, to see the Avian had already started to walk off. "Hey, Crane? Dinner?"

The Avian stopped, shuddering at his call. "Uh, no. I'm actually going to talk with Viper."

Po nodded, aware that Crane wasn't looking his way and he led the two tigers into the kitchen. Lin hesitantly took a seat and Tigress sat on the opposite end of the table.

The young tiger folder her paws together and looked around. It was . . . clean. Far cleaner that anything in her time. She closed her eyes, shivering at the slight though of her world. Darkness, despair, death: the three rules of her timeline.

 _She could see her breath, the air cold and stale. The young tiger fell flat onto her face, collapsing into the dirt. She growled, her teeth sharp and menacing. The chuckle made her fury explode. She quickly jumped to her feet and pounced at her target, missing by an unnatural amount. Again, she fell._

" _My, my, so clumsy. I guess you do take after your father."_

 _She whipped around to the dark entity looking down at her, smirking. The panda chuckled once again and her eyes dilated. "You— "_

" _Bastard? I get that alot. Be more creative."_

 _She screamed out in anger and rushed him again. For a split second she could see him struggling, the smirk now a frown. That was for a split second. He grabbed her wrist and kneed her in the stomach. He clenched the front of her tunic, raising her face to his. She was choking on her own pain, but she managed to snarl at him, "B— bastard."_

 _He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He raised his free hand to her forehead, his index finger under his thumb, ready to lash out._

 _She saw a spark of red and she was thrown back, into the ground. She bounced and her back slammed into the wall of a broken down house. She fell to her knees._

" _So weak, what happened to that flair?" He smirked, "You were no match for me and neither was your mother. In fact, only two had ever survived my touch." He walked closer, his shadow casting over her, "I'm about to extinguish one of the flames that plague my world."_

"Lin?"

Lin's eyes widened, she never remembered her mother being there. She blinked, noticing that she was in the kitchen. Oh, right. Memories. Her mother was glaring at her. _Master Tigress_ was glaring at her. "You okay?"

She looked up at the panda, he had worry in her eyes. She couldn't help but gulp, fear overriding her senses. "Fine."

Tigress snorted. "Yeah, tell that to the table."

It was then that Lin realized her claws had dug into the table, carving the wood. "Oh. Sorry."

Po went back to stirring the pot. Lin could now see steam rising from the tin. How long was she out? Po cast a look over his shoulder, "It's Dryn, isn't it? He still on your mind?"

"Just . . . my first fight with him."

Tigress raised an eyebrow, "I thought no one survived an encounter with him?"

Lin sighed, pulling her claws from the table. "Until today, I was the only one."

"How?" Her mother looked down at her with a straight, unpleased face.

"Someone else always died." Her mother, Uncle Monkey, they both fell for her. They sacrificed themselves so she could live on, but what did that accomplish? She failed to stop him and now she led him to the past, jeopardizing everything. An invincible enemy with murderous intent. She looked up to her mother. She hesitated, she could see the hate burning in her eyes. "How did you survive? Dryn isn't one to let someone go."

"He said I gave him an idea." Her words were quick and her tone sharp, reeking in disappointment.

She allowed the silence to consume the room. Lin found herself looking at the wall, her mind racing. _Her mother hated her._

Po sighed at the two. "Hey, Lin. You said all the warriors were dead, right? Well, what about your father?"

"What about him?"

Po cringed, "Oh, he abandoned you?"

Lin shook her head, "No. No." She sighed. "I just never met him. Back in my timeline, Mother said Dryn killed him before I was even one. Said he— nevermind." She gripped her arms, pulling on herself as if hugging.

Po looked over at Tigress who was looked down at the table. His question did not help. He sniffed the air, but he knew what would.

Tigress was caught off guard when the bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of her, "O— oh, thanks Po." The panda replied with a thumbs up and placed another bowl in front of Lin and one for himself, sitting next to Tigress. She could tell, he thought it best to give the young tiger some space.

By the time Po had his wooden spoon halfway into the soup Lin abruptly stood to her feet. "I'm not hungry." And with that, she left.

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "Fool."

"Tigress!"

"What?" She stood to her feet, grabbing her own bowl and spoon. "She doesn't have a room. Where does she think she's going to go?" She walked out of the room, seeing the young tiger down the hall. It was about to get awkward, real quick. "You forgot your soup."

Lin turned to her, "But I said— "

Tigress ignored her, pushing open the door to her left. "This is where you will sleep." She held out the bowl and Lin reluctantly took it. "You'll need your strength if you plan on fighting Dryn."

Lin took a deep breath. "Mom?"

"What?"

Lin smiled briefly, "Thanks."

Tigress stared at her for a moment, her glare never loosening. She grunted and turned around.

Po leaned back in the chair. His bowl of soup had been finished three times over. Tigress had returned about twenty minutes prior, taking Lin's bowl for herself. "Shifu, what do you know of the Paradox Crystal?"

Shifu stopped eating immediately, "It's a highly sacred artifact used for time travel, which is forbidden. Why?"

"I think we could use it."

"Po, time travel is— "

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But Dryn and Lin have both used time travel. Using it ourselves may even the odds. Look, we go train for a year or something in another timeline and then come back."

Shifu shook his head, "Absolutely not."

"What? Why not? It's a good plan!"

Tigress nodded along with Po, "For once, Po makes a good point. One year would do us good."

"Time travel is forbidden. Besides, training in another timeline would do you no good. You would have to train in your own timeline a year back." Shifu couldn't help but smile slightly and wink. "But, of course, as Grandmaster I can't allow that. I'd have to have a couple of students go behind my back."

Po smiled, "Thanks, Shifu. You're the best."


	8. Twisted Encounter

Crane landed in the snow, his eyes peering at the large metal doors. "We're here, Mantis."

"Ugh, finally." The bug hung onto the edge of Crane's hat. "Well, let's go in."

Crane nodded and raised a leg, knocking on the door. He shivered, it was cold to the touch. He waited a second, flapping his wings lightly. He narrowed his eyes, this time choosing to know harder. "Huh, that's rude,"

"What's the hold up, you have feathers and you're still cold. How do you think I'm holding up?"

"No one's answering,"

"Well, we're here on urgent business, right?"

Crane hesitated, "I . . . guess you're right." He placed a foot on the door and pushed. He grunted and struggled before finally pushing the door open enough to squeeze through. Once he walked through, he pushed it shut. Troches were lit, but he saw no guards.

Mantis hopped off his hat, "Where is everyone? Are we too late?" He walked forward, while crane looked around.

"I don't know, Mantis. I thought someone would be here to greet us." He sniffed the air, not recognizing the smell. He shrugged and walked over to the edge.

"Hey, Crane. You're going to want to see this." Mantis gestured a heap of despair and intrigue.

"Is that . . ."

"Yeah, poor guy." The rhino's body had cuts across his body and had a cut down his spine. You could smell the burning flesh.

Crane hadn't moved from the railing and turned his head, looking down. "We have a major problem,"

"What?" Mantis looked away from the body and jumped onto the railing.

"He wasn't the only one who met that fate." Below them there were countless bodies in strikingly similar predicaments. Crane's boy shook, "Who— who would have done this?!" He turned his head to Mantis, "Hop on, we're taking a closer look."

With Mantis on his hate, Crane descended to lower levels. Mantis quickly got the idea, straight to the bottom. The prison itself had been majorly revamped, supporting a large area for many prisoners. Crane landed on the hard stone and Mantis hopped onto the ground. THey could hear screams of agony. "Temutai?"

Crane and Mantis glanced at each other before quickly and quickly dashing to the door, hiding behind it. They heard a thud and a cry of attack from Temutai.

"And how is this helping?"

Their eyes widened at the voice. It was strikingly familiar. Too familiar. They had heard the voice for years of their life and had come to hear it as a sign of friendship and security.

Crane almost reeled away from the doorframe, but decided he needed to make sure. He looked down at Mantis, who already seemed mortified. He gulped and peeked around the corner and what he saw frightened him.

Standing with her back facing him was none other than Tigress. Her quipideo was faded, earning a dim, worn-out gold. And in front of her was Dryn, currently beating Temutai senseless.

"Call it practise." He punched his victim across the face and hoisted him up by the neck. "Besides, we need to make sure the warriors of our past cannot enact some kind of treaty with these guys." He tossed him to the side and turned to her.

Crane pulled back around the corned, breathing heavily. He looked down at Mantis and nodded. They stepped away from the door, only to hear something akin to knives against stone. "Leaving so soon?"

The two masters whipped around to see Dryn and the other Tigress leaning against the doorward, opposite sides. The tiger shifted her balance to her feet and leaped over Crane and Mantis, landing on the others side of their path.

Mantis looked between the two. "This is not good,"

Dryn laughed, "Indeed, Mantis. You're between a boiling kettle and a slab of granite. Even Kai wasn't nearly as dangerous,"

Crane narrowed his eyes, noticing Dryn's missing ring. "Who's your friend?"

Dryn didn't answer but jestered to Tigress. Crane didn't take off his eyes off Dryn, "Well, _Tigress_ , what do we call you?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "With all things considered? Hm . . . Tyra. Yes, Tyra sounds good,"

Dryn gave her a thumbs up before his smirk widened. "How nice for you to come to me, Crane. We don't see each other much these days. As for you, Mantis, I guess we do need a messenger,"

"Messenger?!"

"That's right." Dryn laughed, outstretching his arms and pointing them towards the ski. "Someone to deliver the message. Tyra . . . hm, I like it. Anyways, would you do me a favor and keep him busy?"

Mantis turned to the Tiger as she smirked, "Consider it done,"

Crane watched as she attacked Mantis and the two began brawling. He saw a flash of jade from her finger. "The other ring?" He heard a shift and turned as Dryn grabbed his wings and pinned him against the wall.

"How very perceptive!" Dryn's eyes held a glint to them. He was excited. "You know, Crane, I've never got the chance to kill you, even with all the chances I've had." He chuckled, "Are you as excited as I am?"

Crane kicked Dryn off him, "No, I'm not." He shook his head.

Dryn smirk curved, "What's the matter? All you can see is your friend, isn't it. Po, the Dragon Warrior. The one who you shared secrets and whom shared secrets with you." He clenched his paws, "Well, your mind isn't deceiving you, Crane."

"No, you're not Po. You're a monster." He flew forward and slashing his wing downwards. Dryn bent his back, bending around the attack. "You've ruined lives and hurt too many people to go unnoticed!"

Dryn grabbed his outstretched wing and kicked him the side. But, he didn't stop. Dryn used his leg to slam Crane to the ground, his knee on top of his stomach. "I think we both know where this ends, old friend,"

Mantis zipped around, kicking in a blur around the tiger. He quickly realized that Tyra, as her name had been picked, had chosen to stand still. He landed and dashed for her, legs outstretched hostilely. Tyra smirked and jumped upwards, leaving Mantis to completely miss his attack and slam into the wall.

Mantis slid to the ground and turned to her. His eyes widened as Dryn hoisted Crane into the air, his paw clamped around his throat. Crane's feathers were ruffled and his body bruised. His right wing was bent and jagged. His legs twitched in pain. "Mantis, are you ready to receive your message?"

Mantius looked between Crane and Dryn. "You're taking a hostage to set the circumstances of our next fight?"

Dryn raised an eyebrow, "Hostage?" He squeezed and tightened his grip on Crane's neck.

Mantis gasped as he heard a snapping noise and he watched as Crane's neck went limp. Dryn released his grip and Crane's body fell to the ground. "Now, that was easy." He chuckled and held a hand forward. "Now, now, let's not be hasty or stupid. Warn your friends, Mantis. You should know better than to challenge us without the big guns. Leave, survive to fight another day."

Mantis backed up, the urge for vengeance almost overdriving his common sense. _Almost._ He quickly disappeared into the shadows and started to scale the lng wall to the icy wasteland.

"Are you sure that was the best call?"

Dryn looked over to Tyra. He nodded, "They never stood a chance. Oogway was their saving grace and he fell all too soon." He held up his hand, eyeing his amber ring. "Despite the air being thicker and the chi more potent here, than our own timelines, they stand no chance. That is evident and not mistaken, not even an ounce."

Tyra looked up, towards the uppermost layer. "I have faith, sure not misplaced."


	9. Shifu's Mistake

It had taken all night, but Shifu had finally found the artifact. It had been locked away in a magical seal, only breakable by using chi. Oogway had been smart to lock _this_ away. A Paradox Crystal could give almost infinite power if used correctly. Not to mention Shifu had found two. At first he had been a bit upset that there was only one in quantity, as it could only take so many passengers, but the second find was just what he needed. The Master's Council had banned it's use long ago, Shifu himself had been apart of that decision. He held it tightly in his hand, an array of bright colors swirling inside the crystal. He could feel its pressure, making his hand tremble.

His students wouldn't be away for another couple hours.

Shifu studied the artifact in his palm. Oogway had gone to great lengths to keep it hidden and he had dug it up. He had disobeyed his old master. Shifu took a deep breath as his curiosity got the better of him. _Dryn._

So much about the panda was still clouded in mystery. What if he were to sneak a look into Lin's timeline? It was a bad idea, but Shifu poured his chi into the crystal anyways. There was a flash of white light before Shifu could see anything.

He wasn't anywhere that he recognized immediately, a dark cavern of some kind. It was pitch black except for the light emanating from deep down in the cavern, so he headed towards it. His guess was survivors of the world. He didn't know exactly what Dryn had done in Lin's world, he didn't know if he killed innocent civilians. Shifu pushed forward and walked into a large cave, his immediately focus on the large metal structure, a gateway of some kind. It had cracks emanating purple light from them and a sheet of purple light swirling between the gate itself.

The Paradox Crystal worked perfectly. He had wanted to travel to after Lin used the portal. It did confirm one suspicion of his, just how the Temporal Gateway worked.

"Shifu?"

Shifu turned to the figure just a few feet away from him, standing at a campfire, a bo staff in his hand, raised as if to strike. It was an older version of Monkey. He had cuts all over his body and bandages wrapped around his torso. His hair was greying, but it was his left eye that caught Shifu's attention. It had no pupil. "Monkey?"

Monkey noticed the Crystal in Shifu's hand and smiled, "From the past, eh?" He lowered the staff and sat down, gesturing for Shifu to take a seat across the fire. "What brings you here?"

"Curiosity."

"Ah." Monkey cracked his back, "Don't you ever just … think you're a bit too old for fighting?"

"Do you?"

Monkey laughed, "Well, yeah, but then I'm reminded that I can't just stop. That's why I stayed behind. I don't want to keep fighting." He was silent for a moment, "So, Lin. How's she doing?"

Shifu took a seat and stared at monkey for a bit, taking in his battered appearance. "She's … doing better than you probably think, being Tigress's daughter and all."

"Tigress doesn't give her a break, does she?"

"Lin tried to punch Po when she first saw him. Tigress doesn't appreciate that."

"I suppose she had her reasons then." Monkey sighed again, dragging it out.

"Did you raise her?"

He avoided eye contact, "Up till a few years ago, no. That was Tigress's job." He rubbed his hands together, "You should have seen her, Shifu. Despite all the crap we went through, Tigress was as happy was ever to raise Lin. She did everything in her power to make her happy … and keep her safe."

"Dryn killed Tigress, didn't he?"

Monkey snapped his head to look at Shifu, "How do you know that name?!" His head snapped to the hall as heavy footsteps were heard. "Forget it. Shifu, leave now." He stood to his feet, "Paradox Crystal or not, if then gateway breaks while you're here, you'll be erased with this world."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Monkey."

Monkey didn't answer as Dryn walked through the cavern into the cave, eyes glued to the Temporal Gateway. "So … this is where her energy trails off. Is that … yes, it is. So, she went to another world? How bizarre. How cowardice." He turned his head to look at them. "Monkey, finally we meet." His eyes moved to the side and Shifu quickly put the Paradox Crystal in his robe. "Shifu?" Dryn's eyes widened and he took a step back. "That's impossible! You're— " He reached into his robe and pulled out a small, amber object.

Monkey clenched his jaw and Dryn looked back and forth between Shifu and the pendant. "I don't understand, I already took your chi! How? How did you do it, Shifu? How did you survive?"

Shifu was at a loss of words, his heart pounding in his chest. "My chi … "

Dryn glared, "I— the hell!" He snapped his head towards the portal. "Did— did you come here?" He narrowed his eyes on the Portal, "It doesn't matter, does it?" He laughed and turned to them. "I'm going through to your world, either way."

Shifu's eyes widened, "No, you aren't!" Shifu dashed towards him and jumped into the air, aiming a kick down. Dryn rolled out of the way and slid to his feet. He narrowed his eyes and the two punched at each other. Their fists slammed into each other and both of their eyes widened.

"Even the Shifu of my time wasn't this … weak." Dryn pulled back his fist and kicked Shifu in the stomach. Shifu flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "Try to give me a challenge, will ya?" He turned his head as a bow staff slammed into his neck.

Monkey landed next to Shifu and the two lowered into their stances. Monkey gripped his bo staff, "You should leave while you still have a chance. This is about to get intense."

"I'm aware."

Dryn rubbed his neck, "I'm going to make you suffer for that, _ape_." He lifted a hand into the air and smirked, "Behold my power!" He raised his clenched fist into the air. Red chi seeped from his clenched fist, forming a crimson cloud just above his paw. He opened the first, pointing his palm upwards and the cloud started to swirl. It condensed and formed a raging ball of fire. "The mongolian fireball. Impressed?" He chucked it at them and the two warriors dodged, letting it collide with tone and spray fire everywhere.

Dryn's smirk faded and he created another fireball and chucked it, again dodged.

Monkey and Shifu landed next to each other. Shifu turned his head slightly to the portal. "As soon as he gets frustrated he's going to try to escape to the past."

"I know."

They dodge one final time before Shifu ran in again, trading blows with the larger panda. Monkey tossed his bow staff in his hand before chucking it at the gateway, hitting the structure and causing the sheet of purple light to fade.

Dryn jumped away from Shifu, he landed in front of where the energy would be. "What did you do?"

Monkey frowned, "I knocked out the last spark."

Dryn clenched his jaw and raised a paw to the sky. Shifu could see veins through his fur, he could feel the anger. Another Mongolian Fireball was spawned and Dryn was shaking with rage. "You will suffer." Shifu braced himself for the attack and Monkey allowed himself to smile. However, that didn't last long. Dryn smirked and through his arm behind him, sending the fireball into the gateway, exploding and spraying flames upon contact. Purple light flickered before the purple sheet of light returned. "You thought you had me, didn't you?" Hes stepped back into the portal, letting to engulf him. And like that, he was gone.

Monkey fell to his knees, "No … I failed. Dryn will kill her. He's kill Lin."

Shifu walked over to Monkey and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It will be okay, he won't remain for long."

"And how do you know?"

Shifu couldn't help but smirk, "I've seen it for myself." Without warning Dryn was thrown out of the portal and onto the ground. The Purple sheet of light disappeared, this time for good. " It only allows for one passenger."

Monkey stood to his feet and stared at Dryn. Dryn pounded the ground with his fist, "Damn it! I will find a way, Po Ping. I will find a way." He started to laugh hysterically, "At least I got Tigress!"

"She'll be fine. Oogway will save her."

Dryn sprung to his feet, "Oogway? He's alive in your timeline? Did he never die?"

Shifu glared at him, but was taken aback when parts of the gateway exploded. He covered his eyes before quickly turning to Monkey. "Grab on! We're leaving?"

Monkey didn't have time to respond as Shifu took out the Paradox Crystal. "Grab hold, now!"

Monkey stared into his eyes before shaking his head.

"This is no time to argue with me! Take hold or so help me I'll— " A blur of black and white buzzed by, snatching the precious artifact from his grip. His heart skipped a beat and he turned to see Dryn stand to his full height, clutching the Paradox Crystal in his paw.

"So, this is what a Paradox Crystal looks like, then?" He turned his head to Shifu, "Thanks for the parting gift, _Master_." His smirk widened, "Have fun burning in hell." He laughed as the crystal emitted a bright white light. He vanished into thin air.

Monkey clutched his chest, "Lin … no."

Shifu's shoulders sunk, "He … has a— I gave him— " Shifu shook his head and pulled out the other Paradox Crystal and extended a hand towards Monkey. "Let's go!"

"No."

"What? Are you insane?!"

Monkey could feel his own heartbeat, "I've watched them all die, Shifu. Every. Last. One. My whole family. I can't do it again. I just can't."

The gateway slammed into the ground, throwing purple energy into the air. "Are you even listening to yourself? C'mon!"

"Stop trying, Shifu. There's nothing to save."

"Monkey!" Shifu was almost blinded by the flash of purple light, but he gazed into Monkey's eyes one last time. And that was when he knew he couldn't convince Monkey.

"Farewell."

Shifu closed his eyes and focus on the crystal, he could feel its pressure burst. He hit the ground, _hard_. He didn't dare open his eyes as tears stained his cheeks. He didn't dare open his eyes when he heard a door open. He didn't dare open his eyes when he heard Po call his name.

 _Goodbye, my son._


	10. Preparing for the Future

He had positioned himself in the training hall. Shifu himself had decided to skip breakfast, he had a lot to think about before talking to his students. Whatever tears he had shed had been dried at this point, but he still couldn't tear his mind away from what had transpired. What _he_ did. Dryn was alive because of him. Anything and everything from here on out was _his_ fault. _Oogway's death_ was his fault.

His ears twitched as his students filed into the room, Lin included. Speaking of the young tiger, it was her who spoke first, not Po as Shifu would have guessed. "Master Shifu? I felt something this morning, something familiar." As soon as as she finished he felt the Paradox Crystal suddenly gain weight.

"I suppose you would. You felt the same disturbance the Temporal Gate created." He pulled the gem out of his sleeve. "Po, come here."

The panda squeezed past the others, walking by Lin. They two briefly made eye contact before Lin snapped her head away Po took the crystal from Shifu, holding it up to his face."Woah . . ."

Monkey seemed to be memorised by ot as well, "No kidding."

Viper slithered up to Shifu, "You didn't look good this morning, did something happen?"

Shifu was planning on brushing it aside, but the look Tigress gave him made him rethink that decision."I . . . used the Paradox Crystal, traveled to the future."

Po lowered the gem from his face, "Wait, our future or Lin's past?"

Shifu grit his teeth, "If we don't act soon, it will be our future."

"What did you see?" It was Tigress.

Shifu looked over at Lin, "Perhaps the bulk is better being, Dryn has a Paradox Crystal just as we do. My fault. He was able to get a hand on it as we fought." He gaze rested on the floor. "I am responsible."

Tigress wanted to comfort Shifu, despite the lack of communication between them. Despite everything, he was her father. She could tell from his eyes that he had seen death. Without hesitation she nudged Poo, almost causing him to drop the crystal. He looked at it sheepishly before handing it to her.

"Hang onto it for me."He walked forward, "Shifu, we all make mistakes."

Shifu narrowed his eyes,"Panda . . ."

"No. Look, blame yourself all you want, but look at it like this." He paused for a second, almost daring to look back at Tigress. He was sure she wouldn't like what he was going to say. "He is me or has my body or something. My hands, his blood, my _what_ if you dropped a rock that lets him traverse time, it's no use beating yourself over."

Shifu narrowed his eye for moment before smiling. Po took a step back at his smile. "You're _right_ , Po. We need to proactive and not dwell on it. Same goes for you." He turned to Tigress, "Only two of you can travel through time safely, take Po with you."

"Woah, hold on, wait a second." Po chuckled nervously, " _Me_ with _Tigress?_ Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better for _you_ to go with her?"

Lin nodded her head in agreement.

"No." Everyone turned to Tigress, "If we've learned anything, it was that chi is far more powerful than we currently know. Dryn has used it to a far greater efficiency than maybe even Oogway. Po, you're the Master of Chi. We need that."

Po sighed, "And you're the strongest and have the greatest potential, got it."

She nodded and looked at the crystal.

"You need to focus on the exact time and date."

Tigress held her paw out to Po and he grabbed it, smiling just a tiny bit. "Later, guys." The Paradox Crystal glowed and coated the two warriors in a swirling array of red and orange.

The two let go of each other as soon as the light dissipated. Po looked around, having to lift his head to look at the trees. "Hey, where and when are we?"

"About a year in the past. Right now we're in the forests around the Jade Palace."

"Cool." Po turned back to her, wincing at her scowl. "What?"

"I'm going to squash that notion that any of this is _your_ fault. Luckily I have a year to do it."

"To be honest, I'm kinda surprised you haven't hit me, yet. What gives?"

Tigress couldn't help but smirk, "Oh, that? It's because we are going to be sparring quite a bit from now on."

—

Shifu turned to Lin as soon as Po and Tigress had left, "Okay, we need to get you acquainted with your chi."

Lin nodded her head, "Okay, but why?"

"You heard your mother." He paused when Lin winced, "Give it time. She'll come around."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"She will." Viper reassured the young tiger.

Shifu cleared his throat, "Ready? Good. Chi itself isn't an indicator of self-worth and it's strength varies greatly. We believe that strength derives from a connection. That connection is of the physical and spiritual." Shifu waved his hands, brimming with golden energy. "Without this . . . bond, your chi will be weak and tainted." He forced the chi out of his hands and around his body. His fur bristled with chi. "I have a limited understanding of chi, really we all do."

Lin examined her paws, slowly moving her digits. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Learning chi or— in your case— coming to better grasp it is an individual journey. Of course, we could teach you everything we know, but I have a feeling you're closer than you think." Shifu closed his eyes and the chi lifted from his fur, it started to swirl around him. "Just be sure to follow a certain path. Diverting to follow Kai's policies would be frightening for anyone of sane heart."

Lin tilted her head, "I'm sorry? Kai?"

Shifu glanced over to Viper and Monkey, to see they were as surprised as he was. "An old enemy of ours. He did something so terrible that I doubt Dryn could even fathom it,"

Lin's ears perked up, "What could possibly be that bad?"

"Stealing chi." Shifu shook his head, "There is nothing worse than someone who imprisons another in such a way. Taking all of their freedom to move and act and then enslaves them to do their bidding. To fight their old friends in his name."

"Oh. Pendants, right?"

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "Yes, actually. How did you know?"

Lin clenched her paws, "Because you're wrong. That is something Dryn does,"

Shifu's chi dissipated into thin air and he almost staggered forward. "Wh— what? But, how did he learn or even fathom it?! We discovered that possibility when we faced Kai!"

"And why is that such a shock?" She looked over to Monkey and Viper, both wide eyed. "I mean, Dryn is pretty evil."

"Yeah, but despite being Po he isn't _Po_. Not our Po." Monkey sighed, "Po was able to beat Kai because he had help and only had that help because he was good and _not_ evil. He succeeded because of his nature, the exact opposite of Dryn's."

Viper nodded in agreement, "Dryn would never have had the power to defeat Kai, not physically. And he would have never found out about chi,"

Shifu looked over at the snake. "That's wrong actually. The last of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu do have some chi techniques. It's possible that he read through those. But, he would have never came across the ability to take chi,"

"Maybe he learned on his own?" Lin crossed her arms. "He has had about twenty years longer than all of you."

"Woah, woah, twenty years?" Monkey scratched his head, "He didn't look twenty years older. In fact, he looks the same age as Po."

All Lin could do was shrug, "I assure you he's been around since I was a cub. Just one or two." She opened her fists, and her paw pads glowed a dim gold. "Dryn's had those pendants tucked away for years. He even has some from dead people! It's . . . frightening, knowing your just next in line."

"You're not next in line. Sure, yesterday was a terrible day. But, Dryn will not win. If we stick together, we can take him out. He is alone, after all."

Lin took a deep breath, calming herself. "I know, who could he possibly have on his side, if he did?"

Shifu sighed and resummoned his chi, "We know you can summon your chi, but it is weighed down by this timeline. You and Dryn are both weaker than you should be due to not being in your original realm."His thoughts flashed back to his fight with Dryn. He had been weaker in their timeline, it only made sense that they were weaker in his time. For Lin, he would have to remedy that. "If I can teach you to tap into and adjust to this world, then I believe you'll get your strength back."

Lin smiled and sat on the floor, "Thanks, Master Shifu."

"Focus within. You need to reconnect your physical and spiritual bodies, then you will need to tap into your chi reserves. If you're willis great enough you will succeed. Remember just how you learned of chi."

"Shifu."

"Hm? Yes, Viper?"

"Are you sure that this training will be enough?"

"Yes. With Lin regaining her strength and Po and tigress reaching their potential, I believe we will survive this ordeal." There was nothing that could tear them apart. After all, with numbers came strength and with the eight of them it might just put them over the edge. Shifu turned his gaze back to Lin, the air had suddenly got lighter. "Her fur … "

"Yeah, I see it too." Monkey said.

Lin's fur was barely rising into the air, lightly swaying. "Lin?" Shifu said quietly. Her eyes opened slowly, pupils golden. She placed a hand on the ground and pushed onto her feet. She cracked her neck and Shifu swore he saw a ripple of red light course through her fur. Shifu narrowed his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" She smirked, "No. Nothing's wrong. I've never felt so … _powerful_." She looked down at her paws, her eyes switching to scan every corner. She clenched her paws and a golden light surrounded her, surging around her. "With this power— I could do _anything_."

Shifu looked back at Monkey and Viper and they nodded. He turned back to the tiger, "Lin, breath. Let go of your energy." _There seems to be something different about her. Her chi seems to be harder to control._

She eyes him for a moment before the golden light around her dissipated and her pupils returned to normal. She staggered a bit, "Woah, what just— I was just … " _What was that power? And that feeling along with it? Despite how it felt … suffocating … I enjoyed the power. Not only that, but I could feel something deeper._

"I see now. I understand." Shifu stroked his beard, "That fool."

Viper exchanged a look with Monkey. "What do you mean?"

"The Gonglu Medallion. It gives extreme power but enhanced dark desires." _That flicker of red. That was Dark energy._ He walked over to a small box and opened it. "We store all our artifacts in here, including the medallion." He held it up for them to see. "If ever destroyed it would release all it's energy, possibly infecting the person close enough, unlucky enough. Po once asked me why we keep the artifacts around for anyone to just pick up and use against us if they could just find it. This one in particular he suggested to destroy it after Temutai almost took the palace using it." Shifu paused for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "I never told him he could become corrupted. I should have told him. His creation might be my doing." He put it back in the box.

"No." Shifu turned to Lin. "It's not your fault, Master. Dryn has ravaged the world for twenty years. It was his choice, he killed them all. Him alone. He's responsible for taking everything from me. My mother. My father. My friends. My grandparents. My mentors. My aunt. My uncles. My brothers and sisters. My fellow warriors. Those I choose to protect. He took them all. And he alone will pay in _blood_."

Shifu opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the doors of the Hall of Heroes flung open. _He's here already?_ Mantis walked in and Shifu breathed a sigh of relief. _Is he limping?_ Mantis staggered in, almost tripping over his own feet, "Guys! It's horrible!" Shifu was at his side in flash and Viper slithered over. Mantis stopped moving as she checked for wounds. "I'm … just exhausted— but something terrible had happened!"

Shifu walked past and waited for the imminent sound of flapping wings. He waited for the avians slowed decent, but it never came. He felt a lump in his throat and his heart pound in his chest. His mouth was almost too dry to speak. Almost. "Mantis. Where is Master Crane?"

Mantis fell silent.

Viper backed away, "No … no."

Monkey walked up, "Buddy, is Crane … "

"No! That's impossible!" Shifu turned to Viper at her outburst. Her entire body was shaking. "Crane can't be gone. He just can't be."

Mantis looked down, saying nothing.

Monkey couldn't say anything either, looking off to the side.

Lin walked up, "Dryn?" Mantis nodded. She clenched her jaw and clenched her fist. "Damn it."

Shifu took a deep breath. "Mantis, go get some sleep. Now. We need to be ready from this day on. He will not take another soul, I will stake my life on it."

Mantis didn't move, not right away. "I— _He_ sent me as a warning. I'm only alive because he wanted me to send the message."

Shifu's ears twitched at the frantic breathing of the serpent master. He was sure that if reptiles could cry, she would have been drowning in tears. "Go to bed, Mantis. You need it."

"Why me! I can't fly. I'm slow. Th— "

"Monkey." He saw Monkey nod and start to lead Mantis away. Those two had a bond that Shifu never really fully comprehended the extent of. Briefly he wondered how Monkey reacted to Mantis' death in the future. He immediately shook his thoughts, returning them to the present, only briefly seeing the tears staining Monkey's cheeks as the two exited the room.

"Why'd you send him away?"

Shifu didn't have an answer for her right away. _Why did he send Mantis away?_ He finally settled on the fact that nothing he could say or do could help them. He was Master Shifu of the Jade Palace. He was strong, confident, smart. He was good at many things, but the one thing he never did well was parenting. He had failed both Son and Daughter. As hard as he tried, he could offer no support for his students that would last.

Shifu looked up at Lin, ears drooping. "Nothing I would have done would have helped."

"I guess things change. When I was young you were my emotional crutch. Whenever I was young I just went to Grandpa Shifu. He understood me."

"I suppose without Po I had to step up. I had to change."

He could see her face sneer. She still hated him. "I suppose it hurt when he betrayed you, then."

"Enough." The voice was barely above a whisper, but being creatures with such acute hearing, Shifu and Lin both looked over to Viper. "Enough. Po is our friend." Her eyes dart to the ground, "Crane wouldn't have liked this . . . bickering. This self-deprecation."

—

Monkey pushed open the door to Mantis' room. Mantis stumbled in, "It was so easy for him, Monkey. He just . . . hoisted him him and— " Manis shuddered as he fell onto his floor mat. "We stood no chance."

Monkey had nothing to say, _what_ could he say? "Um . . ." He wiped away his tears, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why'd they let me live?"

Mantis' response was quick and it shook Monkey out of his grief. "Wait, what did— " Mantis was already asleep, exhaustion had already taken him. Monkey stood in the doorway for a few seconds before he spoke a word that burned like acid on his tongue, " _They?_ "


	11. Timelines

"COME ON!" Po jabbed forward, his paw a blur of black fur. Tigress twisted her body out of the way, twirling her thin frame with elegance and Po grit his teeth. He growled. Stomping his foot onto the ground, he spun around his body and kicked at Tigress. She bent back slightly, causing Po to miss entirely. He grunted and pulled his foot out of the splintered wooden floor. His eyes hardened, "Take this seriously!" He sprinted forward, he threw multiple punches, each with as much speed and strength he could muster. Tigress just hovered around them, evading each one. "Strike!" He punched straight at her chest, causing her to jump over him. "Me!" He twisted his body and kicked at her in midair. She grabbed his foot and pushed it to the side, redirecting his attack. "Down!" He turned to her as her paw shot out and collided with his nose. He reeled back, clutching his face.

"This isn't working, Po."

It hadn't been for the past month.

"It has to!" He ran forward again, but Tigress immediately kicked him in the stomach. Po crashed into the ground, wincing at her strength.

"Po. It's not going to work if you keep drowning yourself in hatred. Self-hatred, specifically." She folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. "You were never one to fight out of any negative emotion."

Po sighed, "You're right, but I can't help it right now."

"Is it Dryn getting to you? Or is it someone else?" She opened her eyes, a deep anger burning deep inside. "Someone younger?"

Po forced himself to his feet, "What are you implying?"

"Crane told me about what happened in the valley. What Lin said to you."

"Can you blame her? I mean— if I go then so does Dryn." He scratched the back of his head, "Although, that's not actually the case. Keep forgetting that."

" _You agreed with her_." Her eyes bored into him.

"I did." He stared right back at her, his eyes now hard and unmoving.

Tigress grit her teeth, "But why?! How could you think that a world without you is better off? It's not! A world without the Dragon Warrior is hell! A world without you."

Po's eyes widened, "Oh no!" He backed away and held his hands in front of him, shaking them and his head furiously. "We are not doing this right now."

"I'm serious, Po. I've tasted life without you before and it was revolting. Besides, you know what you were going to say up at the peach tree. And in the training hall too. I know what I said before, but we have a full year to ourselves." She took a step towards him and he took a step back in retaliation. "I don't see why we should run from our feelings anymore."

Po's fist slammed into her guarded arm, her muscles shaking from the sudden attack. He grabbed her wrist and his other paw shot out and grabbed her forearm. He pushed her back, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tight. She could hear a growl coming from deep down in his throat. His hatred was far deeper than she could have anticipated. _What had Dryn done that she wasn't aware of?_

"I won't lie to you, Tigress. Not for a second. I've had a crush on you since day one. And my affection for you has only grown in time." His grip tightened. "I adored you before Shen and I loved you after Kai. Shifu supports our relationship too! It could've been perfect. If I just wasn't so afraid. If I didn't know what I know now."

" _Our every dream was fulfilled. We had everything we wanted. We were the Dragon Warrior, Master of chi. We had a complete family. Full with a wife and child."_ Dryn's voice echoed through his mind.

"Dryn knew. He told me, gave me a hint."

Tigress wasn't exactly fighting back against Po, letting him vent against her. "A hint to what?"

"We're married in the future, Tigress. Lin is our daughter." That didn't make Tigress feel good. Not that those facts upset her, but Po's eyes had hardened and his grip tightened. Something was up, going through his head. "He killed everyone in that timeline. All of our friends. Our family."

"Po— "

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" He shoved his face into hers. Their muzzles touched. "It's my destiny to betray you, throw you to the wayside. My . . . fate to turn my head from the light and embrace the darkness. I'm going to become a killer. I'm going to put all the foes we faced before to shame."

Tigress's eyes widened. His venting . . . it was helping. However, he need one final push. "Good, Po." She pushed back, forcing him to back up as she pressed towards him. "Dig deeper! Why do you hate him so much? Why do you hate yourself?! What are you hiding?"

She didn't notice it at first. It was the lack of sniffling that made her miss it. Po usually sniffled when he _cried_. Tears rolled down his cheeks, wetting his fur. "He— " Tigress pushed forward again, _she needed to know!_ Po tilted his head downwards, "He said— "

"Po! Tell me!"

" _You don't need imagination to piece together what I did. Let's just say that Lin would have been an older child if Tigress survived!"_ Po squeezed his eyes shut as the voice boomed inside his head.

"He raped you to death."

The two warriors separated. Tigress hadn't moved a muscle, but Po scampered back. He slipped on his own feet and fell onto his back. Tigress reached out her paw, "Po . . ."

"Don't you dare comfort me." That was the last thing he said before making his way to his feet and exiting the small building they had built for training.

* * *

Over the course of the next weeks things got tense between the two. A shift had happened in Po. _He hadn't spoken a word to her since._ During training all he would do is focus on their spars. She talked to him about various things. About first it had been about Dryn, but he hasn't responded to that. She shifted to Lin and then to Shifu. Her topics twitched to his dads and he still wouldn't talk to her. She would go out for supplies and dinner would be ready by the time she got back. He had been ignoring her.

And he had memorized her routine.

So, she decided to change things. One day she came back early, catching Po as he was cooking dinner. "Po, we need to talk." He looked at her for a second before turning back to the soup. "I'm worried about you, Po. You've never been this silent before." Still no answer. She growled and walked towards him. "Dragon Warrior, listen to me!"

He turned from the cooking meal and marched towards her. By the way he was walking she could tell he was going to go for a right hook. She caught his fist with her felt paw and his eyes shifted. She moved out her right leg to block his kick. The two continued on with the small spar in the kitchen, with Tigress blocking every strike and blow. "Give it up, Po. I know what you're going to do the second you make the decision. I can read you." She pushed him back and he slammed into the counter. "We've trained together every day since we got here, did you not think I would be able to read you?"

Instead of more silence and glares, as she was expecting, she got something entirely different. Po straightened his back and a small smile sprouted on his lips. "Actually, I was hoping that would happen."

"What?"

"Tigress, tell me something. Right now if I was twice as strong and twice as fast as you, could I defeat you? Be truthful, please."

Just like that Po was talking again, as if he never stopped. "No. I know you too well."

Po's smile grew, "Exactly! Dryn may be from the future and he may be stronger, but he's still me. And right now that's a good thing. You see, it's very hard to change the way one fights and I wouldn't think to do it in his shoes, so we're good. If you can know what I do before I do it, then Dryn won't stand a chance."

"Your silence. It was all for this?"

"Not entirely." He folded his arms across his chest, "It's important for you to be able to read my attacks through only my body. That's why I stayed quiet during training. It was easier for me to keep quiet all the time instead of only a few hours."

"Is that really why?"

He tilted his head to the side, "I guess you can read me all around now, huh? Emotionally and physically."

"I've always been able to read your emotions, Po. You wear them so openly. This past week you hid them so well. I . . . was worried about you."

"I know." He unfolded his arms and turned back to the soup. "You're going to have to get used to not hearing my voice. When Dryn's gone I will be too."

"Po!"

"We both know he's me." He stared into the soup. "If he wasn't, he wouldn't see you in the way he does."

Tigress clenched her fists, "So what? He looks down at me, thinks I'm some kind of tool for his enjoyment? I know that's not how you feel, Po. You respect me."

"Dryn is negativity. Where I love you he only has lust for you. Where I have friends he kills his peers. Lin is his daughter and he wants her dead." He stirred the meal, narrowing his eyes in disdain. "It's almost as if we are opposites, but with factors linking us together."

"Maybe you are similar, but you are not the same."

"We're the same person, Tigress. Even Oogway, in his final moments, agreed." Po took a whiff of the soup and winced. "Something's a bit overcooked."

"You and Dryn are not the same, don't you ever tell yourself that. And he isn't Lin's father, you are. You are everything and he is nothing." In a surprise gesture, she hugged him from behind, causing him to stiffen up. "Don't let him get to you. You are not him and you never will be. You are compassionate and he is cruel. You are merciful and he is ruthless. You are a panda and he is a monster."

Po grabbed her arms and forced her off of him. He grabbed the pot of soup and started pouring them to bowls. Tigress watched as he did so, rejected by the warrior. "We are two sides of the same dragon."

* * *

Lin's fist slammed into training dummy. It rocked back before she slammed her other fist into it. She narrowed her eyes as she unsheathed her claws and swiped at the dummy. Her claws stuck into the dummy. The world around her changed and she was eye to eye with Dryn.

 _Her claws dug into his shoulder. She snarled at him. He had taken her mother away. Dryn grabbed her arm and pulled her claws out of his arm. "Feisty today, aren't we?" He kneed her in the stomach and grabbed her by the throat. He hoisted her up to the air. "You are just like your mother. Well, a bit weaker and with a less potent chi, but similar. You take after her much more than your dear father."_

 _He grabbed then claw that headed for his face and she snarled. "You killed him! You killed her! When will you be satisfied?!"_

" _Never. Also," He dropped her and kicked her in the chest, throwing her away. "Killed you dad? Who fed you that line?"_

 _She rubbed her throat as she stood to her feet, "My mother."_

" _Interesting. I wonder if she lied to protect you from the truth or to shield herself to what her husband always was."_

 _Lin narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"_

" _Did they ever tell you who your father was? Who he used to be?" He started marching towards her, "His name was Po Ping and he was the Dragon Warrior. Stronger than you would believe and just as kind. But, he changed with time. Eroded by the death of a close friend. Master Crane of the Furious Five. His buddy and confidant. Viper's love and Tigress's brother. When his death happened your father died just a bit. It wasn't until much later that his death truly happened."_

 _Her eyes contracted and she bared her fangs, hissing at him. "You!"_

" _His downfall was his own. Besides, he may have died, but someone rose in his place." He reached into his robe and pulled out the Dragon Scroll. "I am the Dragon Warrior and I slayed the other half." He tossed her the scroll. "Now, go run back to mommy and daddy and inherit your father's throne."_

 _She pounced at him and he backhanded her away. "No. You are not ready for this fight. You are too weak. Your father is disappointed."_

Her next attack shattered the training dummy. She stared down at the remains. If only she could do that to him. "Lin?" She turned her head to the serpent master, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just remembering when I first got the Dragon Scroll."

Viper tilted her head to the side just a bit, "You were the Dragon Warrior?"

"No, Dryn was. He gave it to me to mock me. To forever remind me that I grew up without a father. That he killed him in cold blood." She took a deep breath and fully turned to Viper. "Is there a reason you came? I thought you'd be . . . busy."

Viper shook her head, "Crane was my friend. I wanted to know how you're holding up. I mean, you knew him, right?"

"Barley, I've only been here him for a couple of days."

"I mean, in your future."

Lin sighed, "I never met the lot of you. Besides, Crane died years before Dryn even showed up."

Viper looks off to the side, "I . . . just wish he didn't have to go."

Lin looked towards the ground, "So do I."

* * *

The fire crackled and hissed as the tiger and Panda sat over it. the panda was holding a stick over the fire, no doubt roasting their meal. the tiger sniffs the air and side and desire, "What is that? The aroma . . . is delicious."

"It tingles your senses, doesn't it? it hungers you." He chuckled darkly, " It's a Cuisine lost to our culture. Civilization squashed it out and sent the hordes fleeing for the hills."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

His smirk was evident. "Not till you try it." He lifted the stick out of the flames and hovered the meal over to the feline warrior. "Take it. You can't feel either way."

She stripped the Stick of any substance and held the mass in her paws. She studied it for a moment. It had just left the fire, it must have been able to burn her throat, but it seem to be cooling off quickly. The panda crossover had his own slab. He lifted into the air, but didn't eat, instead staring at her, waiting for her to take her first bite.

She took a bite, having to yank her head back to tear a piece off of the rough mass. It was much tougher than she had originally thought, but the flavor excited her. Her body craved more and she took another savage bite. "This is amazing!"

"Good, good. So, you like the buffalo."

She swallowed the bite currently being chewed, " Buffalo? You mean?"

Dryn took a bite from his own slab of meat. He didn't bother to wait to swallow before speaking, "Temutai to be exact." He leaned back a bit, "I actually don't find the taste that appealing. It must be because of what you are, a tiger. A predator."

Tyra took another bite, over the gnarly fact. "When did you start eating other people?"

"I used to raid others. However, soon I ran out. The stores of food that I could raid ran empty and soon it was only the people left. With no other source of food I took to those that I terrorized. Some meat taste better than others, depends on how you cook it too." He took another bite, harshly ripping into the meat.

"Why now, then? I'm sure the guards had food."

"A habit. Although, you don't seem to mind."

"I like it."

Dryn chuckled, "Then that's enough of a reason to go on." The two continued their feast, ripping and tearing their way to full stomachs. As they did, a crystal gleaned from Dryn's pocket. _Darkness over all._


	12. Consequences

Dryn cracked his neck and shrugged his shoulders. His breath was stained red. "Wanna see something cool?" He turned his head to Tyra who yawned and stretched her body. He paused what he was doing to watch, his eyes lingering far longer than they should have. He smirked as she stood to her feet and sauntered over to him. "I've built a connection with this world. Enough to cause distress." He waved his paws in the air, a red glow trailing them.

"What kind of distress?"

"I can make one relieve a frightening memory or experience something entirely new. A nightmare, if you will." He rubbed his paws together, generating sparks of red chi. "How about the Dragon Warrior? Or perhaps Master Tigress. I'd like to see either of them squirm."

"I say go for it."

His lips curled up, " _Oh~_ , I love the way you say that." He closed his eyes and concentrated. They were silent for a few minutes before his eyes snapped open. "They're not there! I can sense traces of their energy, but nothing substantial." He clenched his fists, "Damn."

Tyra folded her arms across her chest and blew air out of her nose. "So, you killed them?"

He shook his head, "No. They are still alive." He narrowed his eyes, "Shifu. He must've gave them a spare Paradox Crystal. With everything considered, they will be gone for one year. Anymore and they'd come back to their master with a child. Despite circumstances, they won't be able to resist each other for much longer."

Tyra smirked, "I know I can't."

"Lust is a negative trait. As such, we are destined to have it." He closed his eyes again. "My fun has yet to be spoiled. All I need is a new target."

* * *

Lin stretched as she got out of bed. She walked to the door and exited into the hall. "Lin, you're finally up." She looked off to the side. Po was leaning against the wall, a small smile plastered on his face. "We got back last night." He chuckled, "Time travel, right? Look, I know you're still . . . unsure about me, but I made breakfast. I thought I'd keep it warm for you."

She sighed, "Thanks." She folded her arms and followed him to the kitchen. She lowered her head as they walked. Her eyes widened. The wood was heavily decayed to what she remembered just the day prior. "Hey, Po?"

He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Do you think traveling back in time had any consequences on our time?"

The panda shrugged, "I guess. We were gone for a full year, things may have been affected. Small price to pay." He walked into the kitchen.

Something was off. He seemed . . . offley cheery. She walked into the kitchen and turned to the table. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. The kitchen door slammed behind her as her eyes centered in on the corpse resting on the table. "Oogway?" She turned to Po, "What is his body doing here?!"

Po didn't answer her as he marched forward. She went to move, but her grabbed her by the side of the face and slammed her into the wall. Oogway's body started to dissolve and she grabbed Po's arm. "Time travel always has consequences." He lifted her higher into the air. "Tell me, do you know what using the Temporal Gate does to a world? It destroys it."

She dug her claws into his arm, "It's what _he_ wanted."

Po snarled, "Monkey was a broken man. His lost drove him to insanity. You shouldn't have let him make the decision. Better yet, you shouldn't have come to the past in the first place. Your world would be intact and Crane would still be alive. You brought Dryn and his friend here! You brought devastation on this world."

Her eyes widened, "F-friend?"

Po reeled back a bit, "Mantis didn't tell you?" His eyes turned dark and he pulled her from the wall and slammed her into the table. Her body broke the table in half and her back slammed against the wood floor, splintering it. "You never gave him a chance, did you? Too busy with your crusade against Dryn to let anyone else speak their mind?" He picked her off the floor and threw her into the stove.

She slid down to the floor. "Why are you doing this?"

He started walking towards her, "Why? Because you're a disgrace. A weakness. No wonder your father left you."

Her eyes widened, "You know about my father?"

Po smirked, "I know much more than you would think." He grabbed her by the neck again. "Now. Let's wrap things up, shall we? I have things to do. People to slaughter." He reeled back his fist and a red aura sprouted from his palm. "Time travel didn't save you." He brought his fist down into her stomach and her eyes snapped open.

Lin snapped into a sitting position, sweat trickled down her face and her eyes darted around the room. _Just a dream._ She swung her legs over the side of the cot and stepped to her feet. It was still dark out, but the light of morning was approaching. It would be the dawn of a new day soon. She exited the room as soon as possible. She tried to push her nightmare aside, but it clung to her like some kind of bodily musk. She soon found herself in the kitchen, Other than the peach tree or the Hall of Heroes it was the only place she knew to go.

Master Viper was sitting at the table with a cup of tea infront of her. Shifu sat across from her with his own cup of tea. He was currently taking a sip. Lin stopped in the doorway as they talked. "We have to write a letter to his mother."

Shifu set his cup of tea down, "Agreed, but with Dryn on the loose we don't have the time. After we get through this we can decide what to do."

Viper nodded slowly, "I just wish we had another shot. Maybe if I had volunteered we could have— "

"Don't talk like that. Dryn would have killed you and still sent Mantis home, or you would have taken Mantis's place." Shifu stared into his tea, "If anyone is at fault, it is I. I sent Crane and Mantis to the Prison and Crane didn't return." He turned his head to the side. "Ah, Lin. Awake before the Gong?" She nodded and he gestured towards the counter. "There's some tea if you want it." While Lin was getting her tea, Shifu stroked his beard. "There . . . is something wrong, isn't there?"

Lin nodded, "Just a nightmare."

Shifu raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"I think what you two were talking about was more important." She took her seat, "It's my fault anyways. If I hadn't come back— "

Shifu cut her off, "Then we would have been subjugated to the same fate as your timeline. Nothing would have changed." He looked into his cup of tea, "At least now, we can change what is to come. Po and Tigress should return soon and then we can challenge Dryn once again."

"And then what?"

Shifu and Viper looked at Lin. Shifu raised an eyebrow, "We should be taking it one step at a time. Dryn is our priority, then we worry about the other things. Funerals, structural damages . . . therapy."

Lin shook her head, "What about preventing Dryn?"

"Oh." Shifu shrugged, "To be honest, I haven't put much thought into that. Perhaps we could seal the Gonglu Medallion away. Maybe bury it, but last time it got dug up . . . hm."

Viper took a long sip of her tea, "We could . . . use it. Against Dryn."

Shifu's eyes twitched, "Absolutely not!"

"And why not?" Lin cut in, "Doesn't the amulet give immense power?"

"It also enhances the wears darkest desires and emotions." He frowned, "It doesn't matter how desperate we are, we could be creating another Dryn just by wearing the Medallion. The answer is no." He paused for a moment before stroking his chin. "However . . . you two may be onto something." Lin and Viper shared a quick look before he continued, "We may not be able to beat Dryn as we normally fight."

"What are you saying?"

"We may need to fight dirty." He grabbed his cup and took a swig of his tea, emptying the cup. He schooted his chair back and hopped down to the floor. "When the others wake, tell them to not overexert themselves, but stay alert. Dryn could show up at any time. I have something I need to look into."

* * *

"They don't know." Dryn stood to his feet. "The fools, Mantis didn't tell them?" His shoulders shook in rage, "He dares— and after I let him go. Maybe I should pay him a visit _in his nightmares_."

Tyra placed a paw on his shoulder, "As much as I . . . appreciate the terror you're bestowing on those ingrates, you're just sitting there." She caressed her paw down his shoulder, "Perhaps we could do something a bit more . . . _fun_."

He turned around to face her, "We've already killed everyone here. We'd have to move locations to reap anymore enjoyment from this world."

She frowned, "You may be evil, but you're still the same old buffoon."

He scoffed, "Please, I am far smarter than that dimwitt."

"Maybe, but by _fun_ , I didn't mean killing others." She scooted forward, draping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her body into his. "Don't you feel the _lust_ calling you?"

He smirked, "Maybe I do."

"The activity I had in mind has a bit more _sensation_."

Dryn's smirk faltered, "You . . . do realize that fighting people is a very hands on activity, right? By definition, it's has a lot of sensation. You're literally slamming your fists into others." She growled, "Oh! Fine!" He grumbled, "Have it your way." He placed his paws on her hips, "But, you're going to have to do better _next_ time."

* * *

Tigress's fist slammed into Po's face, throwing him back. Po landed on the ground, his eyes twitching in pain. "First of all, OW! Second, how long have we even been out here?" He stood to his feet and rushed at her, throwing several punches, which she all dodged. Her fist slammed into his face again and he was thrown onto his back.

"You're still being too predictable, Po. Shake up your technique." She looked at her claws, examining them. "Seven months."

Po groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position, "Feels like more. Like . . . nine or something." She offered a paw to help him to his feet and he took it. "We still going another round?" She nodded and he pulled his paw from her grip. He launched forward, throwing a fast punch at her. The sheer power in the attack threw the air off balance. Tigress smiled, "Better. Fight ruthlessly, Po. Dryn would."

He twisted his body and shot out his leg. She backflipped over it. "He'll have some deviation in his technique, but he should be really similar to my fighting style." He pounded forward and thrust his head into hers. She didn't manage to dodge that and took a step back to regain her focus. "Maybe we should retire for today. I can make some soup."

She rubbed her head where he had managed to hit her. "No offense, Po, but even with food as good as yours seven months full of only soup . . . I don't know how much more I can take." Po nodded in agreement. She followed him out of their little sparing area and into the actual house they had built. "Tomorrow we'll return to chi training. Hopefully we'll get the hang of it."

Po nodded, "We may actually need several months for that. Dryn showed a level of control far greater than anything I've ever seen. It worries me. But . . . do you think we can? I mean . . . is _he_ still on the loose?"

"Kai was defeated a week ago, Po."

Po's eyes widened, "What? How do you know that? Are rumors going around in town or something?"

"I memorized the dates of several important events, including Kai's defeat. Our past selves are still in the Panda Village right now, repairing the damages caused." She folded her arms across her chest as he started to prepare dinner. "Thought you knew."

"I had no idea." He started a small fire, intending to get it going before he started to boil water.

"The first time I ever memorized a date was back in my childhood. The day I got adopted by Shifu, to be precise." She smiled as she took a seat at their little table. "I remember how ecstatic I was. I would memorize the date so I would never forget the day I finally escaped the Orphanage. Of course, since we didn't celebrate birthdays until the others came along, that was how I kept track of my age."

"Really?" Po frowned, "Guess we have a bit of catching up to do."

Tigress shook her head, "Don't even think about it. We warriors celebrate enough as it is." She looked at him, curiosity staining her eyes, "What about you?"

"Me?" He chuckled, "Dad and I did celebrate birthdays, but we didn't do anything too special. We couldn't." His smile only grew, "But, money doesn't matter. It's all about who you spend it with." He turned his head to her, "Look, I know you're not into the whole celebration thing, but try it once."

She was silent for a moment, "Alright. You have one month to prepare."

Po laughed, "Thanks, Ti."

"No, Po." She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Don't worry boys and girls, I'm not actually going to do a . . . *sigh* "Lemon Scene". So, I guess we're safe from bad stuff? I mean, cannibalism and dangerous hints aside. Well . . . this is awkward.**


End file.
